Love diary towards marriage
by Nostacholy
Summary: Not knowing he was already engaged to someone, one day, Akashi Seijurou was suddenly informed that he, in fact, had a fiance named Kuroko Tetsuya. However, what unnerved him was that his fiancé was...a male and that his friends had also developed feelings for Kuroko when he was transferred to Akashi's school. What would happen next? AkaXKuro, GOMXKuro. R&R, plz!
1. He is your fiancé!

**Hello, everyone! Allow me to introduce my first fiction of Kuroko no Basketball. I absolutely love AkaKuro, I also like AoKuro, Kikuro, KagaKuro but I can never resist the temptation of GOMXKuro. They are just so cute together :D. I'm not very sure how long I can continue this story but I'll let time answer that.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it belongs to Fujimaka Tadatoshi.**

**Enjoy the story. R&R, plz!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** He is your fiancé!**

**At Midorima's household**

As usual, Shintaro Midorima started his day by having his breakfast in the kitchen while listening to his favorite fortune telling Oha-Asa program to have an insight into his luck of the day. In the kitchen, his mother was preparing some pancakes of which the aroma was indicating they would be ready in a few minutes. His father, who rarely woke up early in the morning, was reading newspaper while enjoying his black coffee. Seated at his lucky seat in the kitchen, Midorima slowly sipped his milk as he perked up his ears, absorbing every word of the horoscope program broadcast by the radio.

"First rank today is Cancer", Midorima let out a sigh, delight shining in his eyes, "…. Sagittarius will encounter something unexpected today. It can be pleasant or unpleasant, depend on how you find it. Therefore, prepare yourself to face whatever may be in store for today. Also, Sagittarius's lucky item is…."

"_That reminds me, is Akashi a Sagittarius? Hm… Should I tell him about this?"_ Midorima pondered for a while and decided to answer himself, _"Nah, there's no need telling him. Even if I tell him, he will probably shrug it off and say something like: "I know everything I need to know about the future. I AM absolute". Knowing that guy, he will probably manipulate everything to his own will."_

Realizing his mother had already put a plate full of pancakes in front of him, he decided to stop his train of thought and dug into his food. His breakfast was always simple, a plate of pancakes covered with syrup and a glass of milk, but provided him with enough energy for the morning.

"_I wonder, should I bring the lucky item with me?"_

-oOo-

**At Akashi's household**

Akashi Seijurou woke up exactly at 5:59 am, 1 minute before his alarm clock rang. His timing was always so perfect that some maids and butler in the house kept wondering what was the point of having an alarm clock when the owner always woke up before the alarm. The answer was simple: Akashi **must** win in **everything**, including beating the alarm clock in the competition of precise timing. And also Akashi would love to start a day with one victory, which was victory in the race against time. Oh, what a way of thinking! Of course, no one, including his parents and his close friends, could ever understand his logic because it was super beyond their comprehension, but Akashi could care no less about that. After all, as long as everything went according to his plan, it was fine even if people thought he was weird. However, people around him were careful enough to speak their opinion for fear of their life being cut away by his sharp and scary pair of scissors.

The red-haired teen performed his daily morning activities as perfectly as usual, starting with brushing his teeth, taking a shower and changing into his Teiko school uniform. After getting dressed, he walked out of his room, schoolbag on his shoulder, down the European-style hall to the dining room, where he usually had his breakfast prepared by the chef alone. His parents were always busy with their work, Akashi's father being CEO of Akashi corporation and his mother being a talent scooter, having to travel around a lot; therefore, it was not rare for Akashi to have breakfast by himself in the dining room. However, today was different; when he arrived at his destination, he was greeted by the sight of his parents inside the room, apparently waiting for him to come down for breakfast. It seemed they had returned home early in the morning. It was not unusual to Akashi that his parents came back home out of the blue after leaving home to work for a long time, but there was something off about them now that irked him. His father, Akashi Sato, being stoic and intimidating as always, was sitting at his luxurious chair like a boss, reading the newspaper like he always did, but if you squinted your eyes and looked at him very closely, you could find slight hints of excitement in his eyes and a very small smile flashing across his lips. His mother, Akashi Ayumi, was brewing tea in some weird-looking teapot -courtesy of his mother's odd taste- that had some strange pattern of hearts and flowers and a questionable inscription: "Love transcends everything"; however, instead of the tired, exhausted looks she usually wore because of having to adjust to different time zone, she was practically glowing with euphoria and anticipation. Akashi narrowed his eyes, suspicious of his parents' strange expression that could be interpreted as something very unpleasant to him and interesting to his parents about to happen. And it could never mean good.

"Good morning, father, mother and welcome back", Akashi bowed politely.

"Good morning, son! Just in time for our breakfast!", his father said, putting his newspaper down.

"Sit down, sit down, Sei-chan! Let's have breakfast together!", his mother cheerfully waved her hand, indicating him to sit.

Akashi did as told. He sat down and a maid came forward to put his breakfast- egg and bacon- down in front of him. When he was about put food into his mouth, his father looked straight at his eyes and spoke with a commanding tone.

"Today, an important friend of mine will come and pay us a visit and your presence is required. Therefore, you must come home early to pay respect to our guest."

"Don't worry, Sei-chan. Serious as your papa may sound, you don't need to feel tensed and pressured", Ayumi intervened, "But this is very important so you MUST be at home before our guest arrives. I think they will be here at 7 pm", a glint of excitement flashed in her eyes as she spoke to her son cheerfully.

Akashi nodded before continuing his breakfast. He knew better than to defy his parents' wish. Like himself, his father demanded absolute obedience and perfection- a trait Akashi inherited from him as in his mother's comment. His mother, despite her upbeat personality and cheerful demeanor, could be very authoritative and dangerous when determined to get what she wanted, At times, Akashi did wonder how his two demanding parents could get married and live together in the first place. Well, he did remember his mother once told him that it was love at first sight when they first met and they felt like they could not live without each other and then she was off to her fantasy dreamland of rainbow and unicorn. Back to Akashi when he first heard that, he felt confused as to how two people could fell for each other without knowing the other party. Of course, he could ask his mother to explain but he decided to hold his question to himself because he didn't want to hear his mother's cheesy stories of how humans had come to discover the wonder of love.

"Yes, I promise to come home early."

-oOo-

After finishing his breakfast, Akashi set out for school. Despite being a bit disturbed by his parents' strange behavior, he decided to push the thought aside. Ever since he was a little child, he had been putting up with his parents' weird antics: his father being all high and mighty but could be an odd ball when it came to wrestling and other interesting stuffs others might find strange (who would ever thought a CEO of a famous enterprise could yell like some psycho whenever he watched a wrestling match on TV), his mother fangirling like some aphrodisiac-induced courtesans over some mushy romance and some creepy stories that he once randomly read in his mother's library but forgot the titles and plots because they were too creepy to remember. Not that he minded his parents, after all, they were still the one who gave birth to him and somehow influence his way of thinking, but at times, he wished he had been born into a normal family. _"Now that I think about it, who is the guest that visits -"_

BUMP-Thud!

Akashi fell to the ground as gracefully as he could. He also heard a thump in front of him, which meant whoever he bumped into had also fallen down. He quickly got up, hold out his hand to offer help to the boy he had collided with.

"I apologize for bumping into you."

The other looked up and took Akashi's hand.

"I should apologize as well. It is also my fault for not paying attention to the surroundings."

It was when the boy looked up that Akashi took notice of the other's appearance. The boy had tousled baby blue hair and a pale complexion that was almost white in sunlight. He had a petite body and was an inch shorter than Akashi. However, what attracted his attention the most was the boy's eyes: they were light blue, which resembled the cloudless sky, and the gaze was…. blank and emotionless. Akashi was almost lost in the deep abyss of those blue orbs that it took him a while to realize the boy's pink lips were open to say something.

"Thank you for your help", the boy bowed slightly, "I need to go somewhere now. See you later!", and then he walked past Akashi, leaving the red head still in daze after the encounter.

It was a minute later that Akashi recovered his senses and started to attest his surroundings. He turned around to check the boy he just encountered but the boy was nowhere to be found. Akashi brought his hand, which just grabbed the other's small hand, closer to his face. He could still feel the softness of the boy's skin and the faint vanilla scent from the boy. Just looking at the bluenette made him feel so… calm and peaceful.

"_Who is he?"_

However, realizing he was going to be late for school, he quickly cast off the thought and ran, not noticing one bluenette was watching his retreating back from a far corner.

-oOo-

During the period at school, Akashi couldn't find himself concentrate on the lessons but was distracted by the thought of a certain bluenette he just met in the morning. Such was the distraction that he was almost caught off guard when a teacher called to the board to solve a math problem, but luckily, he managed to maintain his composure and solved the problem with ease. However, when he got back to his seat, he continued his previous train of thought.

"_What is happening to me? It's not like me to get distracted during the lesson by someone I've just met today", _the red-haired teen pondered_, "Also, how did I fail to notice him in the morning? With my keen sight, I should have been aware of him approaching me. It seems like… his presence was so weak that he made me think he appeared out of nowhere."_

Akashi wasn't the one who paid attention to others, especially ones he just met. However, this mysterious blue-haired teen had caught his interest completely. He had to admit, that boy was beautiful and a compliment from Akashi, who rarely gave his approval of others, meant a great deal. "_A strange yet beautiful guy with weak presence, huh?"_ Unknown to him, a smile slowly crept up his face. _"Interesting. I wonder if I will ever meet him again."_

-oOo-

Akashi kept his promise with his father, coming home early to prepare to meet his parents' guest. Leaving his basketball practice early, he had no choice but to let his team practice without his supervision. Many of his teammate, especially Aomine Daiki, couldn't help but show their glee on their face when they heard the captain would leave early, but their joy was quickly crushed when their fearful vice-captain had handed them their training menu and threatened to triple their current training if he caught wind of them slacking off their practice. Of course, the team had no choice but to comply their vice-captain's order. The current training, or punishment from hell from Hell Vice Captain of Doom they usually dubbed, was already enough to drain their energy effectively and leave their bodies in ache for hours later, but if it were ever tripled, they would be nothing but zombie after practice. And Akashi absolutely took pleasure in seeing his teammates squirm under his command.

Arriving at home at six, Akashi took a shower and changed into a neat appropriate attire to greet his guests. He waited patiently with his parents, who were also appropriately-dressed, on the sofa in the living room for the guests to arrive. His father was being his usual self, poker face with intimidating aura. His mother was sipping her Oolong tea calmly while fidgeting with her flower accessories on her dress. Akashi, as he didn't have any faintest idea who was going visit his house, settled with the looks of an obedient wise heir. Feeling a bit anxious, he took a look around the living room. It was spic and span; there was a vase filled with white lilies and a set of tea pot and cups on the grand table in the middle of the room. Akashi spot a pile of his mother's novels, which he guessed his mother had bought during her business trip. After 5 minutes of waiting, the door was opened, indicating the guests had finally come.

Two people, a man and a woman, entered the living room. The man was apparently at his thirties, a little shorter than Akashi's father but well-built. He had sky blue hair and piercing silver eyes. The woman had lustrous waist-length blue hair and lovely azure eyes. She was slender and had nice feminine curves, but not as endowed as Akashi's mother. Those two's appearance suddenly reminded Akashi of the boy he collided with in the morning. _"He looked like a mixture of those two. Can it be he is related to them?"_

However, Akashi's thought was cut short as his parents stood up from their seats, he followed suit. He expected his father or his mother to greet the guest but on the contrary, both his parents and the guests had seemingly entered a staring match. The atmosphere in the room suddenly became tense and the temperature seemed to have dropped dramatically. Akashi was surprised as to his parents' reaction. Even if they didn't like the guest, they would still put on a fake facade and greet the guest politely, not stared at them rudely like this. The whole situation unnerved him but he decided it was best to keep silent and watch his parents' movement. The staring competition didn't seem likely to end until…

"Takumi!", Akashi's father yelled, opening his arms wide and running towards the blue-haired man.

"Sato-san!", the other man also ran towards the red head, apparently ready for a death hug.

At this point, the background was decorated with sparkles and flowers and in the middle of the picture, two men ran to each other in some dramatic way, hands spread ready to embrace one another.

However, things didn't turned out to be what Akashi expected. When two men got closer to each other, Akashi Sato's face immediately became dark ominous and he grabbed the other's arm and flung him down to the ground like some wrestling move with his trademark smirk. The other bluenette didn't yield in but instead grabbed the red head's collar and turned their position upside down with Akashi's father on the ground now. And then, two men proceeded to roll on the floor, each one trying to push the other to the ground, engaging into some kind of bro hug. Those two were smiling so happily. This was the first time Akashi had ever seen his father smile so contentedly, instead of his usual smirk or polite smile.

"You don't seem too rusty after all these time, Takumi", Sato said, while his arms were wrapping the other's neck.

"What about you? Your skill is still good…", the guy named Takumi managed to struggle out of Sato's armlock, "…but not as good as mine", he grabbed Sato's hands behind his back, making Sato squirm a bit but still smile contentedly.

And two men continued their roll on the floor in an over-friendly (or gay) manner. Akashi's attention was interrupted when he heard his mother's fangirl squeal.

"Oh oh oh, Teru-chan, I just read your latest BL novel and oh my god, I LOVE IT!", Ayumi clapped her hands around her cheeks while shaking her hip in excitement.

"You like it? Thanks, Ayumi-san. By the way, have did you read my Love Revolver?", the blue-haired woman asked eagerly.

"LOVE REVOLVER! I read it like… I don't know… 20 times in just 5 days. The seme was just so cool and the uke was just so badass", Ayumi's fangirl mode was somehow turned on the maximum.

"You think so? I kinda based them on our husbands", the woman called Teru-chan talked, apparently eager to share this juicy information.

"REALLY! OH MY GOD! I THOUGHT SO TOO WHEN I READ IT! So tell me, tell me, was the uke based on Sato?"

"Yeah!"

"OH MY, OH MY! WONDERFUL!", Ayumi let out a high-pitch scream in euphoria, "I still remember their love confession, it was sooooo romantic."

The two women clapped their hand together, sighed dreamily and recite a line from the novel.

"_When I first lay my eyes on you, it was as if my hear was shot with your revolver and from that moment, my heart was forever embedded with your bullet of love."_

Then those two proceeded their journey to the dirty dream land of yaoi.

Back to Akashi Seijurou, he was still standing at the same spot, eyes widened and gaping like a fish out of water. Who knew his mother was a fujoshi? Who knew his father could be this childish? Akashi suddenly remembered the titles of the book he found too creepy to remember and apparently, they were BL novels and he was unfortunate enough to flip to the page of H-scene. At the moment, his own parents were off to their own world with the guests, ignoring Akashi completely: the two men rolling on the floor, the two women screaming and sighing. Unable to content himself as a minor character, he narrowed his eyes and coughed, which immediately brought the adults back to the real world.

"Father, mother, could you please explain to me what's going on?"

The four adults immediately felt embarrassed for their overly dramatic behavior. Sato and Takumi stood up from the floor, fixing their messy clothes from the brawl. Akashi's father coughed to adjust to his authoritative voice and started the introduction.

"Let me to introduce you to my friend, Kuroko Takumi. We have been friends since kindergarten and wrestling partners since junior high school. This lady is his wife, Kuroko Terumi, who is your mother's best friend and shares your mother's…eh… passion with….eh… BL novels", Sato started the introduction, a bit reluctant to state his wife's (un)healthy obsession, "Takumi, Terumi, this is my son, Akashi Seijurou."

"Good evening, Seijurou-kun", the man named Takumi greeted with a smile and shook his hand with the red-haired teen.

"Good evening, Sei-kun. Look at you, you have grown up into such a fine young man", the woman named Terumi complimented the teen.

"Teru-chan, did you say you would bring your son with you? Where is he?", Ayumi looked around, trying to find the said person.

"That's weird. He was right behind me when I entered the room."

"Uhm, I'm right next to you, mother", a voice spoke up.

.

.

.

"WAH!", Ayumi screamed.

Akashi family's eyes widened at the person who just spoke while the Kuroko looked completely normal. There was a boy with powder blue hair and blue eyes standing beside Terumi. Akashi Sato was a bit surprised at the sudden appearance of the boy while Ayumi looked as if she had seen a ghost. As for Akashi, he also share the same surprised feeling with his parents but he was surprised that that was the same strange teen he encountered in the morning.

"Tetsu-kun, don't scare the others like that!", Terumi reprimanded her son.

"But I've been standing here since the beginning", the teen said in the monotone voice, looking devoid of any emotion.

"Now now, it's not like Tetsuya's fault that his presence is weak. Anyway, Sato, Ayumi, this is my son, Kuroko Tetsuya", Takumi put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Good evening, Akashi-san and…Akashi-san. I'm sorry for making you panic", Kuroko bowed down politely.

Having recovered from her initial shock, Ayumi quickly regained her upbeat demeanor and gave the young teen a bosom hug. "Wah, so cute! Don't worry, I'm fine! Now look at you, grown up like Sei-chan and so ADORABLE! You will make a perfect wife for Sei-chan!"

The part "perfect wife for Sei-chan" didn't go unheard by the red-haired teen. Akashi turned around to check the others' reaction but they didn't seem a bit disturbed by the proclamation.

"Mother! Please stop joking! He's a boy, how can he become my wife?", Akashi asked, trying to look undisturbed.

Akashi's mother turned to face her son, her face donned with a creepy smile as if she had been expecting him to ask this.

"I guess it's time to tell you this. The purpose of this meeting is to introduce you and Tetsu-kun to each other. Sei-chan, you and Tetsu-kun are betrothed since you two were still little. He is your fiancé."

_**TBC**_

* * *

**How is it, everyone? Is it good or bad? Should I continue this? Please tell me your opinion about my English writing skill. Every constructive review is appreciated :D. **


	2. Please take care of me

**Hello everybody! What I say now cannot express how surprised I was the next I opened my mail box. So many faves and follows. You made me so happy, everyone! Thank you so much for all of yours support. Also, thanks for pointing out the grammar and spelling errors in my work.**

**So here's a quick update. Seeing all your comments motivated me so much in writing and continuing this story. After this chapter, I don't think I will update for the next two weeks for I have some important business to care of. As soon as I finish it, I'll start writing immediately.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it belongs to Fujimaka Tadatoshi.**

**Enjoy the story. R&R, plz!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**** Please take care of me.**

Akashi had long resigned himself to the fact his parents were a couple of oddballs who might have lost a few screws during their youth but not once had he ever questioned their weird interests or unexpected odd proclamations. Well, today, that statement of his seriously needed to have a reality check.

"Mother, I think I may have heard wrong, but did you just say that I am engaged to Tetsuya?" Akashi Seijurou asked, masking his true expression by a cool poker face.

"Yup, Sei-chan. I'll repeat once more and I can repeat it as many times as you wish. Tetsu-kun and you are engaged. The Kuroko and our family had made an agreement that when both of you reached 13, we would arrange an occasion to introduce you two to each other and inform of the engagement", Ayumi explained, her eyes filled with sparkles.

"But mother, since when were we engaged?", Akashi enquired, unable to hide his desperation.

"Oh, about that, why don't you ask your dear father? He should be able to give you a proper explanation", Ayumi released Kuroko from her bosom hug and turned around to flash her husband a "lovely smile" which could be translated into "You'd better explain now or no watching wrestling for a month".

Akashi Sato immediately felt a chill down his spine when facing his wife's "lovely smile" (or smile of doom in his mind). Quickly regaining his normal composed self, he gestured his family and the guests to the sofa. "Okay, let's sit down first because it is gonna be a long story. It all started when… "

-oOo-

_**Flashback **_

_14 years ago, in a yakisoba shop named "Red and Black"_

_Akashi Sato and Kuroko Takumi were sitting at their usual table, sipping sake and chatting merrily about random stuffs such as how their companies thrived on Japanese market or how annoying their wives were about their peculiar obsession with BL novels. It had been a while since they last got a chance to see one another like this because both of them were so immersed in their own work._

_Last week, Takumi had phoned his friend and informed the other that his wife's pregnancy had entered its final stage. Also, Sato's wife was going to give birth to a boy in one month if nothing unexpected happened. Therefore, both men decided to celebrate their happiness of becoming fathers in their favorite yakisoba shop. Both expectant fathers had asked their wives to come along but it seemed the two women decided to have their own celebration in their own paradise (note: it was a secret underground organization which worshiped BL as their main religion). _

_Takumi had been Sato's best friend since their days in kindergarten and remained by his side until now. He was one of very few that Sato considered true friends who got close to him not because of Sato's social status. The redhead only expressed his true self and his passion for wrestling to a few selected people, notably his best friend Takumi. His blue-haired man was the one he usually came to in time of hardship and his friend never failed to make him at ease. Takumi had many personality traits that made Sato held him in high respect: the bluenette was independent, responsible and hard-working and he was knowledgeable at the marketing profession he chose. Sato had asked his friend many times to come to work at his company many times but the blue-haired man always refused._

_Sato thought about it. If Takumi were to be a father, his child would inherit many of his good traits. Somehow, the effect of sake had blurred his usual clear-sighted mind and an idea popped up in that jumbled mind of his. He looked straight at Takumi, whose face was also red from the alcohol, and spoke with a husky voice._

"_Hey hey, Takumi, I just have this brilliant idea~. You and I are gonna be father. We're gonna have children. How about uniting our two families through our children's marriage? Let's have our children engaged~."_

_Takumi pondered for a while. Apparently his mind was also affected by the sake like his friend. The two men had been knocking up quite a large amount of alcohol, so it was inevitable for those two to think straight and properly. As for Takumi, he thought about his friend's personality and somehow ended up on the same wavelength as his friend: if Sato were to be a father, then his son would definitely inherit his father's good gene and make a perfect spouse for his child. _

"_Uhm, not a bad idea~. Okay, let's unite our families through our children's marriage."_

"_Let's make a pinkie swear", Sato held out his pinkie finger._

"_Okay", Takumi wrapped his friend's pinkie finger with his._

"_I, Akashi Sato…"_

"_I, Kuroko Takumi…"_

"…_swore to unite our family…"_

"…_through our children's marriage…"_

" _Whoever goes back on their words…" _

"…_shall be struck by lightning."_

_Then both men flashed to each other their widest grin. How they managed to still remember making that pinkie swear and stay awake during their vow remained a mystery. What was in the mind of those two at that time was that someday they would be relative in law. The fact that they still managed to recount their vow in the drunken stupor the day later in their brains was nothing short of a miracle. However, what their brains failed to remind them at their get-together and much later until the doctor announced the gender of Takumi's baby was that his child could be a boy… _

-oOo-

"And that was the story of how you two got engaged", Akashi Sato concluded his story, his chin resting on his hands, apparently deep in thought.

After Sato finished his story, there was an awkward moment of silence in the room as everyone at present appeared drowned in their own train of thought. The two men entered a staring competition, wondering when they could continue their wrestling match. The two women had this dreamy looks on their face, probably imagining their sons' upcoming wedding and what to prepare for such marvelous event. Akashi stared at his father with his eyes widened, trying to digest every piece of information while Kuroko kept looking at the vase of lilies as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

It was later that Ayumi decided to break the silence by speaking first, "You know, at first, I was so mad at you, Sato. How could you have such an outrageous idea? It's your son's marriage we're talking about. In business, you always plan everything perfectly before you act. How can you be so impulsive at that time?"

His mother's words immediately snapped Akashi out of his daze. His father stayed silent, his eyes filled with guilt. He glanced at his mother hopefully, waiting for his mother to put an end to such crazy thought from his father.

"Seriously, what are you thinking at that time? Making such rash decision without thinking properly". _Yeah, you tell him, mom_. "You're lucky that Takumi's child is a boy. If Tetsu-kun were not a boy, I would never forgive you for that"…

Akashi nearly hunched forward and hit his face at the table. _"THE HELL? YOU WANT YOUR SON TO MARRY ANOTHER GUY. WHAT KIND OF MOTHER ARE YOU?", _Akashi internally screamed at his unbelievable mother.

Unable to tolerate this whole outrageous situation, Akashi, for the first time of his life, retorted at his parents. "But mother, Tetsuya and I are boys. Though many countries in the world have allowed same-sex marriage, Japan is not one of them. How can we get married when it is illegal for both of us to do so?", Akashi hoped he could beat some sense into his mother's head, which was apparently full of nuts right now.

Of course, Akashi Ayumi's reputation as the formidable woman who stood at the top of hierarchy in Akashi household was not for show. She wouldn't step down because of anything, including government. "Don't worry, Seichan. Your papa has many underground connections, some of which will follow his wish unconditionally. And don't forget you still have me, your mother to support you. Should you know, I have many reliable friends and we can set up a petition to demand agreement to same-sex marriage. Not to mention, I have this great persuasive skills, which can be utilized in this situation. So, Sei-chan, have no fear. Your and Tetsu-kun's wedding will definitely be held when both of you have reached marriageable age", she thumbed up to support her son.

"_You're nuts". _Akashi turned his pleading glance to his father, hoping his father may come to his rescue. _"Father, you're a man, too. Help me", _he internally pleaded.

"Don't worry, son", Sato thumbed up, "Judging from Tetsuya's and your appearance, it's 100% that you will top Tetsuya", Sato never looked so sure in his father.

"_**YOU'RE NOT HELPING AT ALL!",**_ Akashi mentally yelled at his father, looking completely distressed. "But father…."

"Seijurou, don't tell me you want to be bottom?", Sato asked while smirking at his son's terrified expression.

"NO. And you completely misunderstood what I were gonna say."

"Mou, Sei-chan, and I was so expecting you to be an uke, a really _**badass uke**_", Akashi's mother lost in her dirty dream land.

At this point, Akashi was rendered speechless as he didn't know any suitable word he could say to his hopeless parents. His father seemed to have no objection to this outrageous same-sex marriage, which came as an utter shock to Akashi because he initially thought his father expected him to marry a girl and have a child to continue the bloodline. Oh, the epilogue of Akashi family was drawing near! And there was **no** way that his mother would ever refuse this lovely opportunity to watch BL in live action. Akashi looked up at the ceiling, imagining it was the sky and mentally asked: _"Please god, just one normal parent. Is it too much to ask?"_

Letting out a sigh, Akashi decided to leave his fate in his parents' hands, which Akashi considered the worst decision he had ever made in his perfect life. He peeked over to take a look at his fiancé. The blue-haired teen had remained quiet, hands clapping on his lap, since they all took seats on the sofa, donning a blank look on his face. There was no deny that Akashi found the bluenette fascinating and captivating. Especially his lack of presence. Much as he hated to admit it, Akashi was taken aback the second time when the small teen spoke up his presence in the living room. He usually prided himself on his exceptional observational ability; nothing could ever hope to escape his eyes. However, Kuroko Tetsuya was an exception. Not only once but twice did Kuroko manage to go unnoticed by Akashi. Though a little annoyed at his incompetence, Akashi couldn't help but feel a bubble of excitement at the thought of having Kuroko as his fiancé. Who would have thought the person who you wanted to see again after meeting only once would be the one you would spend the rest of your life with?

Upon closer look, Kuroko was undoubtedly one beautiful boy, to Akashi's opinion. Baby blue hair looked so soft that Akashi almost allowed himself to pat the boy's head. The light color of his hair went strangely well with his pale flawless complexion, the skin that almost every girl would die to have. His wide azure eyes were heavy with thick long eyes lashes that brushed his cheeks every time he blinked. Pink delicate lips in shape of a bow parted slightly, giving him a gentle yet tempting aura. Small and slender with such polite manner, Kuroko looked pretty much like a lady. Suddenly, Akashi felt a strong urge to grab Kuroko and ravish those beautiful lips of his, wanting to see the boy's cheeks flushed and eyes glazed…

"Akashi-kun. Please stop staring at me like that. It makes me feel kinda uncomfortable", Kuroko averted his gaze but still retained his blank looks and monotone voice.

"Oh… I apologize for such rudeness. It's just that I want to have a closer look at you", Akashi quickly snapped back and apologized, feeling embarrassed at his behavior and outburst of such indecent thought about the guy in his mind.

And Akashi's mother, with her sharp eyes, didn't fail to notice the slight change on her son's face, a slight tint of blush on his cheek. Of course, she didn't waste that precious chance to tease her son. "Fu fu fu, Sei-chan. It's not like you to stare at others like that. Don't tell me you have fallen in love with Tetsu-kun?"

If the previous blush on Akashi's face was hard to notice, now it was clearly visible on his cheeks. Next to his father, despite his poker face, deep inside his mind, he found the whole situation interesting: it was rare to see Akashi's normally cool face slip off like now, not to mention his inability to utter a word since the beginning. _"Interesting, interesting,…"_, he internally mused.

"No need to be shy, Sei-chan", Ayumi continued, not giving her son a chance to retort back, "Mother knows her son best. That's why I have had the maids prepare the room for you and Tetsu-kun. Also, there's no need for you to feel reserved or embarrassed tonight. Just go wild!", she said cheerfully, mischievous tone could be detected in her voice.

"So, tonight, Seijurou is gonna become a man, huh? Good luck, son."

Akashi's face couldn't possibly get any redder at the moment for realizing his parents' crazy implication. _**"YOU TWO WANT YOUR SON TO LOSE HIS CHASTITY AT THIS AGE. WHAT KIND OF CRAZY PARENTS ARE YOU?"**_, the red-haired tried his best to refrain himself from yelling at his parents for there were guests at the moment. His parents just willingly engaged him to another guy (though a very beautiful guy but that was NOT the point) and then encouraged him to get on bed with his fiancé! He wouldn't be surprised if doctors suddenly barged into the room, announced there were two escaped patients from the mental hospital and transported them to their asylum. In fact, he could no longer get any more shocked than this if anything else happened. Even if his father stood up, proclaimed his undying love for Takumi-san and then two men proceeded to give each other a passionate kiss while passionately rolling on the floor, there was not a cat's chance in hell that he would ever be surprised. Oh wait, his dad could be secretly in love with Takumi-san but could not follow his true love, so the man decided to make his son continue his homo legacy. Yeah, that could be it!

Sitting across to Akashi, Kuroko was also embarrassed at the implication of what Akashi's parents just said. There was a faint red hue on his normally stoic face. He squeezed his hand slightly, trying to calm his mind down for fear of others noticing his rare blush.

Kuroko Takumi and Kuroko Terumi had been quiet since both of them sat down to listen to Sato's story. They had been watching their friends' family interacting with each other and they came to the conclusion that both Sato and Ayumi enjoyed teasing their son a little too much. Sensing the red-haired teen's embarrassment and discomfort, Terumi decided to break in the on-going conversation.

"Ayumi-san, you shouldn't say things like that. Seijurou-kun and Tetsu-kun are just 13 years old. You can't expect them to do _that_ when they are still of that age. And besides, they only met today. Fiancé or not, they still need time to get to know each other", the blue-haired woman reminded her friend, much to Akashi's delight.

"Mou, you just kill the joy, Teru-chan. There is Shota-con manga you know". Ayumi's statement successfully earned her many blushing faces (excluding Kuroko's) in the room.

"Ahem, anyway, it's 8 o'clock already. Anyone care for dinner?", Akashi's father suggested.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I totally forgot about that. I have prepared my famous curry for all of us to enjoy together tonight. After we have finished dinner, your family _**must**_ stay. We have _a lot_ to talk today. Don't worry, you prepare rooms for your family. By the way, Tetsu-kun, your room is next to Sei-chan's one", Ayumi said, her eyes flashed with a mischievous glint.

Just when the group prepared to leave the living room, Akashi spoke: "Mother, father. I'm sorry but I feel a bit tired today. I think I'll skip dinner tonight."

Akashi bowed politely and quickly made his way out of the room. After closing the living room's door, he could faintly hear the voice of Mrs. Kuroko: "Ayumi-san, you've gone too far this time" and his mother's: "Oh, he'll go back to normal in no time."

To say that he was upset was an understatement. He was tired, exhausted and infuriated at his parents. Ever since he was young, he had always followed his parents' order and never defied them. He lived up to and even exceeded their expectation of him as the family heir. He constantly pushed himself over his limit, excelling both in academic and extra-curricular department. Much as he liked winning, he wished his parents hadn't push him around, ordering him to comply to every of their farcical whims. Freedom, he yearned for it, he yearned to be able to control his life, to do the things he wanted. And now, his parents had pried into his own future love life and forced this whole ridiculous engagement thing on him. Not that he found Tetsuya annoying- in fact, he felt at ease when near the teen-, he couldn't find himself to agree marrying with the bluenette in the future with the way his parent forced him to. Though he didn't admit it, he sincerely wanted to experience what his mother called "love at first sight" and the development towards the point both parties had understood each other. However, those things could never happen.

Akashi arrived at the outside of his bedroom and was about to open the door when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. He turned around and found Kuroko with his hand stretched forward, ready to touch Akashi's shoulder. Kuroko withdrew his hand, still looking at Akashi. There was a pregnant silence between them before Kuroko spoke.

"Akashi-kun. Can I talk with you for a minute?", Kuroko seemed hesitant to start the conversation with his fiancé.

Akashi looked at Kuroko for a while and then nodded, giving the other affirmative to continue.

"I know it must have been tough on your part to hear such news. I was also surprised when I first heard I was engaged to another boy so I can somehow understand you feeling right now. And I'm sorry…", Kuroko bowed as low as he could.

Akashi's eyes widened for a fraction of minute before back to normal. " Why are you saying sorry, Tetsuya? You haven't done anything wrong", Akashi was perplexed at his fiancé's action.

"I apologized on behalf of my parents. Even though Akashi-kun's father was the one who proposed the idea of engagement, my father was still the one who agreed to it, not to mention my mother", Kuroko gulped before continuing, "If Akashi-kun doesn't wish to continue this engagement, I'll try my best to convince my parents to break it off."

The red-haired teen stared at his blue-haired fiancé, astonished at the teen's thoughtfulness. Back at the living room, he did think he couldn't agree marrying with the bluenette but that was with the way his parents imposed the marriage on him and manipulated his life to their own will. However, the idea of breaking off the engagement never crossed his mind, partly because he knew his parents would never allow that and partly because he found Kuroko fascinating. He looked at Kuroko's eyes. Though the bluenette's eyes seemed blank and emotionless, Akashi could see slight hints of care, worries, anxiety and… hope. Letting out a sigh, Akashi ruffled Kuroko's hair and gave his reply.

"There's no need. I was just surprised when informed of our engagement and a little frustrated when my parents keep me in the dark for all these years", Akashi gave the bluenette his most sincere smile, hoping it would calm his fiancé.

"Then…", Kuroko seemed hesitant to ask but Akashi nodded to tell him it was okay to continue, "…does Akashi-kun hate me?"

The redhead stopped ruffling his fiancé's hair and stared at him bewilderedly. Then, to Kuroko's surprise, Akashi laughed.

"Akashi-kun, I'm serious", Kuroko pouted, looking totally adorable in Akashi's opinion.

"I was just… surprised that you would ask me that. What made you think I would hate you?", Akashi held back his laughter to regain his cool posture. _"He's so cute."_

"Well, firstly, you are forced to marry someone by your parents and secondly, your fiancé is a guy not a girl. Therefore, I think you may find me annoying…"

"But I don't find you annoying at all. In fact, I think you're really cute and adorable. I like you a lot, Tetsuya", Akashi chuckled.

And once again, Akashi found himself caught off guard by the bluenette. Kuroko, for the first time since Akashi met him, smiled. It was just a small smile but radiated so much happiness from his usually non-existent presence. The smile was accompanied with a slight flush, making the teen practically glow with such exotic beauty. At that moment, Akashi was like a moth in the night which was captivated by this beautiful mystic light and found itself dashing towards it, wanting to bask in that radiant happiness for eternity. And then…

_**BA-THUMP! **_

"I like you, too, Akashi-kun. Please take care of me from now on. I'll do my best to fulfill my role as your fiancé", Kuroko bowed down again.

"It's OK. I'll be in my room if you need anything else from me. Good night, Tetsuya", Akashi swiftly turned around, entered his room, closed the door and left Kuroko still standing in the hall in bafflement.

Inside his dark room, Akashi was leaning against the wooden door, trying to process what just happened. He unconsciously brought a hand over his chest. And there he stood, blushing hard like a high school girl who just confessed her love to her secret crush. His heart was also beating faster.

"What's just happened?"

-oOo-

Next to Akashi' room, Kuroko was sitting on his bed, seemingly contemplating something. He squeezed his hand slightly, feeling the soft linen material in his palm. Then, Kuroko looked out of the window at the beautiful moonlit night and whispered quietly.

"_Sei"_

**_TBC_**

* * *

**I know, it's kinda slow but stay tune. Kuroko will soon join in Teiko school and start his own harem XD.**

**BTW, there are some questions I want to consult everyone.**

**1. Do you want lemon scene when Akashi and Kuroko's love has come to full bloom?**

**2. Do you want me to twist the story and add in characters like Kagami, Seirin high, Takao, Kamamatsu,... into the story?**

**3. Do you have any fan-service wish u want me to include in the story ;)?**

**Again, every comment is appreciated :D. **


	3. It's delicious!

**Hello everybody! Surprise! You guys must be surprised to see an update because in the previous chapter, I said that the next one would be in two weeks. It turned out that I was not as busy as I thought I would be. So here you go, enjoy the third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it belongs to Fujimaka Tadatoshi.**

**Enjoy the story. R&R, plz!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**** It's delicious!**

**At Akashi's household**

The sun had risen up and gradually showered the dark night sky with warm radiant sunlight. In the garden of Akashi mansion, the birds were chirping their song to greet a new day. Maids and butlers in the mansion were busy cleaning the house and preparing breakfast for the Akashi and Kuroko family. Akashi Seijurou-young master of the Akashi family, was still in slumber in his room.

_**5:59:57**_

Akashi suddenly opened his eyes, turned his face to the right, where he put the alarm clock on the table, and hastily pressed the alarm button before the clock went off. And it was 5:59:59, exactly one second before the set time.

On the bed was Akashi, lying on the mattress while staring at the ceiling and panting like he usually did after basketball practice. Except this time, he didn't exercise himself. Then, he tried to piece his scattered senses back together inside his still chaotic mind and started to attest his surroundings.

"_Phew, that was too close". _Akashi was relieved that he was able to wake up just in time to hit the clock button. However, he was far from satisfied with himself. This was totally utterly absolutely UNACCEPTABLE.

"_Normally, I would wake up exactly 1 minute before the clock went off but today, the clock nearly… beats me. What was I… dreaming?"_

The answer to the question which Akashi wondered himself immediately dawned on him. Kuroko Tetsuya, the mysterious bluenette he encountered yesterday and his… fiancé! It was then that, for the first time of his life, Akashi clumsily fumbled out of his bed in the never-seen-before undignified manner, tripped over his blanket and found his face planted on the ground ungracefully. Akashi considered that moment to be the most embarrassing experience of his perfect life. Luckily, there was no one around to witness his imperfect graceless clumsiness (according to Akashi, being clumsy had to be graceful and perfect) or else, let's just say that witness wouldn't live long to spread the gossip.

The knowledge of Kuroko engaged to him also brought up memory of events which transpired the day before in Akashi's head. Most of them were very frustrating, such as himself being made fun of by his parents, oh they were gonna pay. However, not all of them were bad. The first impression of Akashi about Kuroko was that the he was a quiet, weak-presence yet beautiful boy who could be autism patient for his blank and emotionless looks. Then, Akashi saw Kuroko smile-his first smile ever since they first met, which caught him completely off-guard. Kuroko's smile, though it was just a small twitch of his mouth, was captivating enough to leave the red-haired teen in daze for a few seconds. At that moment, for the first time of his life, Akashi's heart skipped a beat. Oh god, just remembering Kuroko's smile already set Akashi's face on fire right now. Who would have thought in merely one day, Akashi had already experienced too many first-hand shock. The red-head sincerely hoped that there wouldn't be any shock in store for him today, or at least he wouldn't be traumatized by his insane idiotic oddballs of parents of his. He looked at his clock on the table. It was 6:10.

"_What are you doing, Akashi Seijurou? There's no time for daydreaming. You gotta get up and prepare for school"_, Akashi quickly shook those confusing thought off his head and proceed to the bathroom for his morning routine.

-oOo-

It took Akashi 15 minutes to finish his usual morning activities. The young master of Akashi family was walking down the aisle that led to the dining room when a mouth-watering smell caught his attention. He would ignore it if it weren't for the fact that this aroma was completely different from the one he usually smelt. Living in Akashi mansion for 13 years meant that he had already been familiar with every corridor, corner, tree and flower in the garden and even aroma and taste of food cooked by Akashi's private chef. However, the scent that was wafting throughout the hall today was definitely different from the food usually prepared by his chef. It had managed to reach Akashi's nose and somehow snuck its way into his brain, stimulating his salivary gland and of course his stomach. Akashi unconsciously licked his lip, quickening his steps to arrive at the dining room faster and enjoy the meal that exuded such tempting aroma.

However, on his way to his destination, Akashi was, much to his dismay, stopped by the head butler, Cedric, but quickly forgave him for he was informed to have breakfast in the kitchen with his parents and Kuroko family. Smelling something suspicious (in a figurative way), Akashi braced himself for any mental catastrophe his parents might fling at his face. Though the kitchen was designed to function both as a cooking and dining place, his family preferred to have their meals in their private dining room. This time, his parents required him to have breakfast in the kitchen, which could _never_ be good. Just when he was about to turn around the corner, he heard someone whispering.

"Hey, did you know, our young master is engaged and that person is a guy?", a maid said in a hushed voice.

"Really? Akashi-sama is engaged to a guy? A GUY", another maid gasped unbelievably.

"If I remember correctly, the fiancé's name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi internally gulped, _"This is not gonna be good."_

There was a pause in the maids' conversation, which was really unnerving.

"**OH MY GOD, IT IS AWESOME!", **one maid screamed ecstatically.

"I know, this is BL gold!", a male voice, apparently of a butler, intervened. _"What, there's fudanshi in my house."_

"Last night, I was writing fiction of Midorima-kun and Akashi-sama when Touru-san came and informed me of Akashi-sama's engagement with Takumi-sama's son. You couldn't imagine how surprised I was back then", another maid, who was probably a MidoAka shipper, voiced her shock.

"Midorima, you mean the guy who usually comes and plays shogi with young master? Oh please, that is not enough material for your BL fiction. Akashi-sama only considers him a friend or at least a shogi partner."

"But young master doesn't have many friends. Even if he does, he rarely lets them visit his house. Also, I think Midorima-kun and Akashi-sama make such a fine couple, and whenever I see them together, I just have an urge to write fiction about them."

"Ho ho ho, then prepare to be blown away by a brand new and more canon couple. I'm sure that AkaKuro shipping will definitely become your OTP. Yesterday, I was passing the corridor near young master's room when I saw him with his fiancé talking in front of his room. Guess what, Akashi-sama was _smiling_ and _ruffling_ Kuroko-kun's hair. He looked _totally_ affectionate towards his fiancé", the maid squealed, unable to contain her excitement to share the information.

"**OH MY GOODNESS!", **the other maids and butlers simultaneously squealed, evidence of ecstasy clear in their voice.

"I know, I've never seen Akashi-sama do that and look contented before, even with his parents. I was so shocked that after they parted, I was still standing there, gaping breathlessly."

"This son of Kuroko family is amazing, huh?"

"I can understand that. At first, I didn't notice him but when I did, god, that boy is so cuuute! He looks so adorable that I want to hug him and pinch his cheek."

"Hey, I thought so too. Cute looks are not his only good things, he is so courteous and gentlemanly. Yesterday, when I was cleaning in the dining room, he offered to help me. Just when I tripped on the floor, he caught me just in time. You should have seen him at that time. He looked so dreamy", the maid, who was probably Kuroko's fangirl, recount her experience with the bluenette.

"There's no wonder that Akashi-sama has fallen for him."

"Could it be the birth of a newly-wedded couple?", one butler said dreamily.

"So _coool_! I guess I'll start writing AkaKuro fiction from now on", the fangirl maid of MidoAka had converted into a raging AkaKuro fangirl.

_**Snip snip snip**_

_._

_._

_._

All the maids and butlers stopped their not-so-secret conversation after hearing such scary sound that undoubtedly came from two blades of scissors clasping each other and sensing such ominous aura from behind them. Needless to turn around, they already knew who was standing behind them. Eventually, they turned around and behind them stood a very infuriated Akashi with his infamous pair of scissors.

"I particularly don't have any interest in your habit of gossiping and I _absolutely _don't care what you talk about me behind my back. However, next time, check whether I'm around before you open your mouth to gossip about me. I may let you off unpunished by _me_ this time but next time, **don't** expect me to show mercy" , Akashi said flawlessly like he had learned it by heart, his order filled with venom and scissors gleaming mysteriously evil .

The gossip-mongers immediately bowed to apologize to their master and separated to do their works. They would never want to be in the vicinity of redhead when he was mad. Taking a deep breath, Akashi calmed his nerve down before continuing his way to the kitchen. Dealing with his crazy whimsical parents was enough to drain his energy and composure and now his maids and butlers had revealed themselves to be fangirls and fanboys who shipped him with his fiancé. Apparently, everybody now in his mansion were on the same wavelength as his mother's. During his eventful trip to the kitchen, he found himself (not-so-)secretly glanced by his servants and probably the topic of their (not-so-)secret conversation.

"_I should tell Cedric to increase their workload. That will teach them a lesson to never mess with me"_, Akashi contemplated.

-oOo-

Akashi arrived at the door of kitchen with a heavy heart. What could be waiting for him behind the grand door of the cooking room? His father rolling on the floor with Takumi-san while shamelessly groping the other, his mother discussing with Terumi-san about an upcoming yaoi novel in which Tetsuya and he would be the main stars. Oh wait, there could be bodyguards hiding behind the door, waiting for him to enter the room and abduct him to the church, where he would be making an eternal oath with Tetsuya. Oh, the horror he might face when entering the room. Taking a deep breath, Akashi straightened his posture, masked his expression with his usual calm cool face and opened the door in the manliest manner he could muster. _"I am Akashi Seijurou. I will never step back just because of some crazy antics of my outrageous parents. I am __**absolute**__. So bring it… on…" _

Akashi was awestruck by the amazing sight greeting him after he had opened the door. Standing next to the dining table, arranging spoons and chopsticks was his fiancé, Kuroko Tetsuya, clad in all of his irresistible cuteness and currently showered in glorious morning sunlight coming from the small windows of the kitchen. However, what rendered Akashi speechless was not the fact his fiancé looked inhumanly adorable but the attire his fiancé was currently donning on his elegant sexy body. Kuroko was wearing an apron! AN APRON! And it was not just a normal apron. It was pink with heart patterns on the fabric, laces and frills at the rim. There were two bows on the shoulder straps with red hearts in the center. The middle of the apron was embroidered with a sentence that almost snapped Akashi's restrain: "I love Sei-kun" in one big red heart. The way Kuroko elegantly moved with his apron fluttering along with the movement was downright charming and sexy in Akashi's opinion. Also, the lighting and kitchen interior simply amplified Kuroko's cuteness and sexiness, giving the boy a diligent aura that also screamed: "Come at me, babe". The view was simply breathtaking. If it were ever taken picture by a digital camera, Akashi was sure that picture would receive Nobel Prize for having ignited the dying passion in the hearts of so many hopeless single guys on Earth. In brief, Kuroko was completely _fuckable_. It was disappointing that Kuroko was not naked and "What are you thinking?" Akashi mentally yelled. It took Akashi all of his self-restraint to not to charge at the nearest wall and hit his head against the brick to prevent the incoming outburst of indecent thoughts about the bluenette.

"Good morning, Akashi-kun", Kuroko bowed slightly at Akashi.

"Good morning, Tetsuya", Akashi smiled, trying to appear unfazed by the overflowing cuteness of his fiancé, "Why are you wearing that apron?"

"Your mother gave it to me and said it was a present to celebrate our engagement", Kuroko replied in his usual monotonous voice.

"_I should have known my mother had something to do with that apron"_. Akashi was annoyed at his mother but secretly grateful to her for the chance to see Tetsuya in a completely new light, "Okay, but what were you doing in the kitchen wearing that apron and also, where are my parents?"

"I was preparing your breakfast. I know it sounds rude and intruding but I sincerely wanted to do something for you as your fiancé. When I suggested this to my mother and Akashi-san, they all gave me their consent to use the kitchen. As for your parents, I think they are in the living room chatting with my parents", Kuroko said, his cheek painted with a faint red hue, which Akashi thought was totally adorable, "I hope Akashi-kun won't find it troublesome."

"No, it's OK", Akashi sat down at the nearest chair and put his schoolbag on the next one.

Kuroko hurried off to counter and back with a tray of breakfast prepared for Akashi. He gently put the tray down in front of Akashi, looking at his fiancé for any response. The meal was simple, comprising traditional dishes Japanese usually had for breakfast: rice, tamagoyaki, miso soup, sea-weed in soy sauce and a glass of milk. Familiar as Akashi was with all these dishes, he couldn't help but feel an urge to dig into the meal really quickly and forget all the ridiculous etiquette. The food already smelt tempting even though he caught the scent in the hall, and now facing the meal directly, Akashi could feel the drool piling up in his mouth, his brain urging him to devour the food quickly. Akashi concluded it must be because he had skipped dinner last night but he couldn't deny the fact that the food looked absolutely mouthwatering.

"Thanks for the meal", Akashi said and used chopstick to pick up the fried egg with a little rice.

The moment the red-haired teen put the food into his mouth, he could feel electricity coursing through his entire body. If it hadn't been for his firm grip of the chopsticks and years of self-control, he would have dropped his chopsticks and started screaming and dancing like a psycho on doping. However, his brain had completely betrayed him and various ridiculous images popped in his mind. In his head, he was dancing "Caramel Dansen" with two rolls of fried-egg in the background decorated with chickens puking rainbow with sparking eyes. There were rice bowls acting as back-up dancers hopping around Akashi, who had tears streaming down his face and screamed at the top of his lungs: _**"Deliciooous~!".**_ His voice echoed far and far away into the glorious sunset. If those images ever became reality, Akashi would voluntarily commit suicide for the shame of eternal embarrassment. Well, not that he ever let that happen. However, despite his face being blank and stoic, if you squinted your eyes and observed carefully, you could see for a brief 3 seconds, his posture became petrified like a statue and a small drool at the corner of his mouth. After the small bite of his breakfast, the red-haired teen didn't continue eating but instead staring blankly at his bowl of rice as if he was suspicious of poison in his food. And Kuroko, the cook of Akashi's breakfast, felt very uneasy.

"Uhm, Akashi-kun. Are you alright? Is the food to your taste?"

Kuroko's words, like magic, broke the enchanted spell cast by his breakfast onto Akashi's mind. The redhead quickly regained his confident posture and looked at his fiancé, who was sitting across from him. Despite his usual stoic demeanor, Akashi could detect hints of worries in his tone.

"It's… delicious", Akashi complimented his fiancé, his voice a little husky.

"I hope it's good enough. I know Akashi-kun usually has meals prepared by professional chefs so I'm worried that my cooking skill is not good enough to your satisfaction", Kuroko said, fidgeting a little in his seat. The blue-haired fiancé were obviously still nervous about Akashi.

"Don't think that way. You cooking skill is definitely fine and satisfactory. In fact, although these are just traditional dishes, I think you have done an even better job than my chef. It is truly delicious, so no need to worry, Tetsuya", Akashi encouraged Kuroko, and to re-assure his fiancé, he picked up another piece of tamogoyaki and continued eating.

As for Kuroko, he was happy that Akashi was satisfied with his meal though his face betrayed nothing. The bluenette kept watching the redhead eating his meal politely. There was exchange of conversation from time to time about the whereabouts of their parents and why they didn't show up at the kitchen. Just when Akashi was about to finish his glass of milk, Ayumi, Akashi's mother, made her drama queen entrance, surprising both teens in the room.

"Good morning, Sei-chan and Tetsu-kun. Oh dear, look at you two. Being lovie dovie in the kitchen. Did mama just intrude your private time?", Ayumi said in her sing-song voice, obviously teasing the two teens.

"Mother, I was just having breakfast with Tetsuya. Nothing intimate like you implied happened", Akashi retorted back, "Where are father and Tetsuya's parents? I remember hearing from Cedric that we are supposed to have breakfast in the kitchen."

"We are having breakfast in the garden gazebo, Sei-chan", Ayumi's cheerful answer made Akashi's eyes widen briefly, "I told Cedric to tell you that because I wanted you two to spend some quality time together, you know, to get closer to each other. See how thoughtful I am", Ayumi winked mischievously at her son and Kuroko, which two teens understood there was a deep meaning behind "quality time".

"_Yeah, what a thoughtful mother you are! And I'm being totally sarcastic."_

"Anyway, I just dropped by to check how you two are doing. I'm little disappointed that there is nothing interesting to watch". _What is she expecting to watch?._ "Oh, and one more thing, from now on, Tetsu-kun will start living with you."

Ayumi's declaration had Akashi nearly choke on his milk.

"Oh, Sei-chan, don't be surprised like that. You and Tetsu-kun are engaged, after all. Takumi-san is gonna go on a business trip to America and Teru-chan is traveling to get some material for her next novels, so Tetsu-kun will be living alone. My father and I are also gonna be busy with work in the next months, so you will have to take care of yourself. However, now that you two already know each other, why not having you two live together? With Tetsu-kun beside you, you will have someone to take care of you and with you around, Tetsu-kun will have someone protect him. Not to mention that living together will deepen your bond and someday, your love will come to full bloom. Then we will have a grand wedding and you two become husband and wife and there will be little Sei-chan and Tetsu-chan running around the house", Akashi's mother clasped her hands in front of her heart, turning her head at an unknown direction while looking dreamily.

While her first reason was plausible, her second one was totally unfathomable. What was with "deepen the bond", "husband and wife" and "little Sei-chan and Tetsu-chan running around the house"? Akashi's mother had read BL novels too much. The redhead considered burning those sinful novels but after re-considering the consequences, he quickly discarded the idea.

Having finished his milk, Akashi picked up his schoolbag, informing the other he was going to school. When Akashi was about to exit the kitchen, Kuroko called out to him. The bluenette handed a box wrapped in blue cloth to the redhead, who received it in confusion.

"If you don't mind, Akashi-kun, I have prepared you bento. I didn't know what you like to eat, so I just guess randomly. I hope you will like it."

"Eh… thanks, Tetsuya… I don't mind. It is the thought that counts", Akashi flashed Kuroko his charming smile though the bluenette looked as stoic as ever.

From the sideline, Ayumi watched the interaction between her son and Kuroko amusedly. _"Fu fu fu, they do make a good-looking couple." _

"Good bye, Akashi-kun and good luck with your study at school", Kuroko bowed.

"Good bye, Tetsuya. Please be careful with my mother at home", Akashi said teasingly, which successfully earned a pout from his mother.

Akashi walked out of his house, enjoying the sunlight of the new day. Looking back at his mansion, he unconsciously let a smile creep up his face.

"_Having a fiancé is not too bad, after all."_

**_TBC_**

* * *

**First fanservice (in my opinion), Kuroko in apron! Yakitate Japan kinda come across my mind when i was writing Akashi's reaction. In my mind, Akashi's outside appearance is perfect but nobody knows exactly what's going on in his head. Hope I didn't make him too OOC.**

**My gratitude to those who have taken their time to answer my questions in the previous chapter. Everyone agrees that there should be lemon in the story (of course, nobody can resist hot AkaKuro lemon). Don't worry, I only make lemon scene when both are at least 15 (in the third year maybe) or maybe after they have married XD. As for Seirin, I'm not sure. I'll just think up sth along the way.**

**I've gone back and fix some mistakes in previous chapters. Men, there were so many mistakes but thank you, my readers, for reminding me and ignoring them to continue reading the story.**

**Again, every constructive review is appreciated because it will encourage me to write faster :D!**


	4. Sincere

**Hello everyone! Short update is short. I usually set my quota more than 3000 words, but in the end, I couldn't make it in this chapter... And hard as I tried, it seemed I can't squeeze any humor into this chapter. However, instead of humor, I increase something else in it. Lots of moe and hearts *wink*. Oh, and the GOM (except Kise) have made their debut in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it belongs to Fujimaka Tadatoshi.**

**Enjoy the story. R&R, plz!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**** Sincere**

**At Teiko Middle School**

Akashi was currently making his way to the rooftop, where he and his basketball club members was going to have lunch, hands holding his bento prepared by his fiancé. Truth be told, he had been looking forward to enjoying his lunch since Kuroko handed him his lunchbox in the morning. After tasting breakfast prepared by the bluenette, Akashi could say with some degree of certainty that Kuroko had received rigorous culinary training to achieve the level that could cause such a reaction from Akashi after eating his food. Of course, Akashi would never let it shown outside for the sake of his image but instead gave Kuroko his compliment on having made a delicious breakfast, and a praise from Akashi Seijourou meant acknowledgement.

Although he just met his fiancé for one day, surprise from the bluenette kept coming from this one to another. Moreover, the redhead had been having this strange feeling inside him, something akin to affection and protectiveness towards the bluenette despite having acquainted with him for more than one day. _"Probably because I found him interesting…No, that reason can't explain my reaction to him last night. Puberty?"_

"Aka-chin, are you OK? You seem concentrated", Murasakibara Atsuhi, who was following Akashi to the rooftop, asked while snacking a piece of waffle.

"Nothing, I'm just tired from a hectic night with my parents", Akashi lied, though it was the half-truth. His parents had done quite a number on his nerves, but fortunately, years of living with them made the redhead less susceptible to the endless migraine whenever he faced them.

Heaving a sigh, Akashi opened the door and was greeted with cool breeze and rays of afternoon sunlight. Midorima Shintarou, his shogi partner, was already there with his lucky item of the day, a stuffed panda. Aomine Daiki was late as always and Momoi Satsuki, their manager, was probably out fetching him. Therefore, the group of teenagers decided to wait for their two classmates to arrive to have lunch together.

-oOo-

Five minutes after Akashi had settled down with his lunchbox, Aomine arrived lazily with a fuming Momoi.

"We're back", the pink-haired girl said as she opened the entrance to the rooftop, "I hope we didn't make you wait for too long."

Aomine walked in and sat down lazily, Momoi follow suit.

"Seriously, Dai-chan. How come you always fall asleep during class? And after the class was dismissed, you didn't even bother to wake up for lunch by yourself and I had to stay behind to wake you up. I'm not your babysitter, you know", Momoi complained to her childhood friend while Midorima was shifting to make place for her.

"It's not my fault that History is boring and the fact the teacher is also boring doesn't help, either", Aomine retorted and lazily picked his left ear.

"Every subject is boring to you, Dai-chan", Momoi mumbled to herself and handed Aomine his bento, which the tan-skinned teen had asked her to keep in the morning.

"Guys, I will appreciate if you guys leave all that bickering to when we have finished our lunch. Right now, I'm hungry", Midorima intervened in the ongoing argument, his left index finger pushing up his glasses.

"Sorry, Midorin", Momoi blushed, realizing she was arguing in front of her classmates, "Now that we're all here, let's eat."

Akashi nodded, giving his approval and then, everyone started opening their bento and digging in the meal. Everyone, with the exception of Akashi, had their bentoes wrapped in the cloth with colors matching their names. Aomine with dark blue, Midorima with green (his cloth had panda pattern, courtesy of Oha-Asa), Murasakibara with purple and Momoi with pink. As for Akashi, his bento cloth was light blue, the colour resembling Kuroko's hair and eyes. And the purple-haired giant, being the one nearest to Akashi, somehow noticed this difference.

"Aka-chin bento looks different today. I thought your favorite color is red", Murasaki commented half-heartedly, his mouth stuffing with potato chips.

The rest of the group looked up from their lunch to take a brief glance of the redhead's lunch. Normally, Akashi would like to have his bento in bright red, which informed everybody that this was _his_ property and they should keep their hand away from it. They remembered the redhead once mentioned that he had asked (read: ordered) his chef to always have the bento wrapped in red because it would make him more superior to others and it went well with his hair. So what crazy thing had got into the chef's head to have the gut to defy Akashi's order, the group, excluding Akashi, wondered.

"I just feel like having a change. One day with blue won't hurt much. You guys have problem with it?", Akashi smiled dangerously, which everyone took as "Further question and you die". The others suddenly felt sorry for the poor chef who would most likely be tortured to death for going against the redhead's wish. And little did they suspect that it could be someone else, namely Kuroko, who prepared Akashi's lunch.

Back to Akashi, he was taken aback when Murasakibara took notice of his different colored lunchbox. It was not that the red-haired teen underestimated the other but it was still out of the tall teen to spot the difference. Surprisingly, not until his friend mentioned him the different color did he realize his bento was not wrapped in his usual red cloth. And Akashi was not impressed. His mind had recently been filled with the thought of his fiancé that so many times he was distracted from the reality. And this must be fixed soon.

Silence fell upon the rooftop the moment the redhead opened the bento before Momoi erupted in loud high-pitch squeal.

"**OH MY GOODNESS**, Aka-chan. Your bento is sooo _cuute_!"

Momoi's eyes was sparkling and the background around her at this point was decorated with flowers and glitters; Aomine, Midorima and the usual indifferent Murasakibara were in awe of Akashi's lunch. Even Akashi was also taken by surprise when he saw the content of his bento. In his box were food that was usually seen prepared for student's lunch, which were rice balls, chicken karaage, fried wieners, salted salmon, salad and some slice of apples and oranges. Nevertheless, what caught the interest of the group was that Akashi's lunch looked not only delicious but also extremely _adorable._ Though "adorable" was not usually the word to describe lunch, they had to admit it was _adorable_. The rice balls were decorated to resemble smiling pandas: small pieces of black seaweed as their eyes, ears, nose, mouth and arms, two slices of sausage as their dimples, two seaweed arms were placed with a heart-shaped carrot in the middle, and the panda rice balls were placed among the salad, which gave the image of little cute panda sleeping in the bush (and Midorima nearly let himself drool at the sight of his lucky image of the day). Some fried wieners were cut to look like little octopuses while others were shaped like sakura petal with small slices of carrot as stigma. There were red ribbons with hearts at the knot wrapped around chicken karaage. The apples' skin were cut in the shape of a pointed V and slices of oranges looked as if they were glazed with honey. Besides salad and fruits, the bento also had some carrot discs, cucumber slices, cherry tomatoes, which were cut into star shapes to add more colors and vegetable to the bento. All of the food were arranged neatly inside the box, thus making the layouts looking even more tempting.

"Aka-chin, your bento looks yummy", Murasakibara commented, technically drooling at the sight of a cute bento.

"Just _**look**_ at the panda rice balls. I don't think I'll _ever_ have a heart to eat them if they look as _**cute**_ as _**that**_", Momoi continued her fangirl squeal and more sparkles were sent out from her eyes.

"Not that I like it, but I gotta admit, your bento is cute", Midorima said, pushing his glass up to hide his blush. _"The panda rice balls is a cute idea"._

"Yeah… it's cute, but Akashi, I thought you were serious-looking bento type, not the one who enjoyed cutesy image. So what made you change you type of bento today?", Aomine inquired absently.

Upon hearing Aomine's question, everyone turned their head to give the blue-haired teen a disbelieving look.

"What? I can't make a comment?", Aomine was surprised at his friends' reaction.

"No, more like you can actually make a smart comment! I can't believe Ahomine of all people can realize such a thing!", Midorima said, earning a few nods from others.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU STUPID FROG?", Aomine yelled back at the greenette, ready to jump at the other's throat.

"Heh, Mido-chin has a point", Murasakibara said, sucking a lollipop.

"Admit it, Dai-chan. It comes as a surprise to everyone that you can actually draw a conclusion from observation. I guess eating tuna for lunch today really does brighten your usual dull mind".

"Satsuki… you …you", Aomine's face flushed with embarrassment and anger. If it hadn't been for the fact that Momoi was his childhood friend and a girl, he would have made a hole out of her face.

"All of you, stop arguing _**now**_".

Akashi's order had immediate effect as everyone stopped arguing at once. Letting out a sigh, he turned his gaze back to his bento. He had to admit, his bento looked _really_ adorable, which was completely contrast to his normally cool serious demeanor. "_Once again, Tetsuya caught me by surprise"_, the red-haired teen internally mused.

"This bento wasn't prepared by my chef so it's inevitable that it will look different from the one I usually brought with me", Akashi explained, hoping it would satisfy his friend's curiosity. However, it seemed they were still not satisfied with the redhead's answer and decided to give him an incredulous look, waiting for him to tell more about this strange occurrence. And of course, being a level-headed person, the teen decided to use his "persuasive skill" he had inherited from his mother to control the situation.

"So tell me, is there any thing wrong with me bringing a cute bento to school?", Akashi smiled evilly to his classmates, his tone promising impending doom for anyone who dare mock him.

It was something really wrong actually because Akashi Seijurou and cuteness didn't seem right together. Seriously, how should one react if the mighty Akashi turned out to be a closet otaku who secretly adored Hello Kitty and unicorns? The thought was kinda gay. It just seemed wrong, morally wrong, illegally wrong, sinfully wrong. Akashi and cuteness simply never co-existed and everyone firmly believed that they would hold on to that belief to the grave. And yet, today, out of the blue, he brought a really cute bento with him and seemed fine with it. Was the end of the world drawing near? Much as they wanted to answer it was wrong to Akashi, they were wise enough to keep that opinion to themselves.

"Oh no, Aka-chan. It's just we are surprised, that's all", Momoi nervously smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, you bento looks so cute that we couldn't help but feel amazed by its cuteness", Aomine grinned sheepishly, hoping the redhead wouldn't explode in rage, "It must be made with lots of love and dedication to you".

Realization suddenly dawned on everyone upon Aomine's unconscious comment. Even Akashi seemed to think deeply about it. There was no deny that Akashi's bento reflected his family's wealth and in some ways, his superiority to other students and they eventually realized that after hanging out with him for nearly half a year. At first, Akashi's friends were surprised by the luxury and grandness of Akashi's packed lunch judging by the beautiful expensive-looking box and the number of dishes; however, as they became more familiar with the red-haired teen, they realized that luxurious as his lunch might be, it never failed to exude the air of seriousness and professionalism, almost to the point of coldness instead of warmth and love.

However, today was different. Childish as the bento might look, one thing was certain that the person who made it had spent a great deal of time and effort on it. One could feel the care and affection having been poured into the making of the bento from the shape and design of rice balls and bite-sized vegetable, the crispiness of the chicken, the shininess of the salmon and the freshness of the fruits. Moreover, the food looked absolutely mouth-watering. If it was also tasty, then this bento was definitely of high-quality and was made by a professional chef.

"Momoi-san was right. Eating tuna did increase Aomine's intelligence", Midorima commented, teasing tone clear in his words.

"Midorima, you bastard. It's none of your business to comment on my intelligence", Aomine gritted his teeth.

"Hey, Aka-chin. There's something stuck in your bento cloth."

Akashi looked down at the cloth and found a small blue card tucked in the fabric. He picked it up and saw there was something written neatly on it.

_Hope you enjoy your bento, Akashi-kun. _

_And also, good luck with your studying at school._

_Sincere,_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

"_Really Tetsuya, how come you always manage to surprise me?"_, Akashi smiled.

Akashi felt a wave of warmth surging through his heart, compelling his mind to drift to the thought of his fiancé. Up til now, all the bentoes he brought to school were prepared by his private chef who he rarely interacted with. His parents were all busy with their respective works so from the very young age he was left in the care of his butlers and maids. Though his mother's cooking was good, especially her curry, it was not often that he got the chance to eat it. Therefore, he hardly understood the warmth of love from the dear ones and why people could be happy when being cared about. However, today, although they were just small actions: a home-made bento and a wishing card, they made him feel so contented. The mere thought of someone waiting at home and taking care of him with warmth and happiness that he had never felt before. And Kuroko and he just met yesterday.

_Could it be fate?_

Akashi couldn't help but let a small sincere smile decorate his lips. His fierce looks softened and was replaced with affection when he thought about his cute fiancé.

Meanwhile, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara and Momoi were shivering in fear at their smiling friend. Akashi was _smiling_! _"Was the end of the world truly drawing near?"_, they wondered in unison. Akashi smiling was absolutely beyond their comprehension. Not to mention the way his eyes shone with affection and the dreamy sigh he had unconsciously let out. Where was the Akashi Seijurou with his trademark smirk that brought on terror?

"Dai-chan, I'm scared", Momoi whispered to her childhood friend.

"You think I'm not scared? What the heck has happened to Akashi today?", Aomine responded silently.

"First the bento, and now _this_. The mere sight is terrifying enough that I don't want to know what is the reason behind it", Midorima contemplated.

"Aka-chin, are you really alright?", Murasakibara was worried that Akashi's parents might have screwed his head severely last night, which was true to some extent.

Snapping from his thought, Akashi turned towards his friends and responded nonchalantly, "Of course, nothing's wrong with me."

"But you are smiling, Aka-chin", the purple-haired teen continued, looking slightly on edge.

"But I always smile. I smile because I'm happy", the redhead stated as if it was the obvious truth.

But everyone could hardly fathom that answer of his. Akashi was known to be difficult to satisfy and being good enough to make him smile was totally impossible because the redhead tended to set up extremely high standard. So, what on Earth in the card could make Akashi Seijurou happy and smile?

Unfortunately, Akashi had put the card into his pocket before Murasakibara could even have a chance to glance at the content of the card. Of course, Akashi was aware of his friends' gaze at him and their curiosity about Kuroko's wishing card; however, he loved messing up with their head. Why not let them have their own speculation and be tortured by their curiosity? Besides, there was not a cat's chance in hell that he would ever tell them about _his_ dear fiancé Tetsuya. After all, Tetsuya was _his_ only.

"So, let's go back to our lunch, shall we?"

_**TBC**_

* * *

**My pathetic attempt to write sweet scene... How I wish I could write better. Anyway, everyone, what do you think about my writing style? One of my friends complained it was too slow and lengthy. Do you think so? If so, please inform me so I will change to fit you taste.**

**Every constructive comment is appreciated :)!**


	5. Be a good boy!

**Greeting, my dear readers! I was supposed to upload this chapter yesterday, but my internet crashed, so I had no choice but to re-schedule the post date to today.**

**Everyone, words cannot express how happy I am to receive so many support from you guys. I have read every comment and so happy to see you guys are fine with my current writing guys ;v;. However, I will try my best to improve it more so that I won't disappoint you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it belongs to Fujimaka Tadatoshi.**

**Enjoy the story. R&R, plz!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**** Be a good boy!**

Akashi's lunch carried on uneventfully with his friends occasionally sneaking glances of him. Normally, he would enjoy being the center of attention but today, what he was enjoying was not being his friends' topic of curiosity but rather, his delicious bento, which was prepared by his lovely fiancé Tetsuya. No, to say it was delicious would be the biggest understatement Akashi had ever made because the food tasted completely beyond this world! The moment he bit the rice balls, he could practically feel himself floating in heaven with absolute euphoria: the rice technically melt in his mouth, leaving a pleasant mixture of sweetness and saltiness on his tongue. Surprisingly, the chicken karaage still retained its crispiness; it certainly had been fried to an appropriate degree that the surface wasn't too hard to bite. The food was so delicious that he didn't wait to finish one dish to continue another. After having a bite of the rice balls, he was immediately curious about the taste of the chicken; tasting the chicken left him wondering what the salted salmon would taste like. Never in his life had he felt so eager to eat as much as this! Not even his mother's or the professional chef's cooking could arouse much interest in Akashi!

Unknown to Akashi (because he was busy indulging in his bento), his friends were all trembling in horror. The reason was simple: Akashi was eating lunch with an innocent smile and obvious satisfaction painted on his face, unlike before when he usually had his meal with an impassive face. In fact, they were too scared to continue their lunch: Aomine was clutching his bento for the sake of his heart, Momoi was clinging to Aomine's shirt for assurance, Midorima kept looking up the sky twice a minute to check if there would be meteorites crashing the Earth and Murasakibara was eating snacks twice his usual speed. At the same time, they all had this one _giant_ question floating in their head: _"What in the bloody hell is wrong with Akashi today?" _

Noticing the very unusual silence in the atmosphere, Akashi promptly looked up to check his friends and to his surprise, he was greeted with sight of his classmates' pale face and trembling figures obviously from fear. Of course, the redhead immediately knew that him enjoying his lunch must have something to do with their petrified expression and that simple knowledge amused him no end.

"What's wrong, everyone? If you don't hurry up and finish your lunch, you'll be late for class", Akashi pretended to urge everyone with his usual commanding tone.

"Aka-chin, you're kinda…strange today. You've been smiling to yourself a lot", Murasakibara plucked up his courage to ask the redhead, worrying both about his friend's mentality and his own safety.

"I thought you would have a better question to ask me, Atsuhi", Akashi narrowed his eyes, which caused the purple-haired teen shudder, "Tell me, Atsuhi, Shitarou, Daiki and Satsuki…", said teens gasped hearing their names mentioned, "What is so disturbing about me smiling?"

Everybody started sweating from head to toes at the terrifying overwhelming presence of Akashi. All of them didn't know which appropriate answer they could give without infuriating the redhead. Sensing his friends' discomfort, Akashi couldn't help but feel intrigued by what would happen next. An idea suddenly crossed his mind and Akashi waited no time to execute it.

"I understand your confusion as to my strange behavior; however, I assure you that there's nothing wrong with my mind now. Rather than explaining with words, I think it is more suitable to explain with action in this situation", Akashi stopped to pick up a piece of chicken karaage and handed it to the violet-haired giant, "Atsuhi, you may have it and understand yourself."

The group stared at Akashi with their widened eyes, unable to hide their shock. Were they dreaming? Was it a dream or a nightmare? Akashi Seijurou of all people was _sharing_ his food with others. It was _Akashi_ that they were talking about. Momoi hid herself behind Aomine, who was shaking like a leaf. Midorima chanted fervently, hoping all of this was just a dream because Akashi sharing _his_ stuff pretty much equaled to the prominent doom to humankind. Atsuhi stared at the fried chicken, gaping like a goldfish out of water.

"_There must be a logical reason behind Akashi's action"_, Midorima pushed his glasses up, his hand shaking a bit.

"_There is no way that Akashi would ever share his food with others"_, Daiki thought, bead of sweat rolling down his cheeks.

"_Could it be there was a motive behind this?"_, Momoi contemplated.

"_It must be because I asked a wrong question"_, Murasakibara gulped.

"_**That piece of chicken must have poison in it"**_, all of them thought in unison.

"What took you so long, Atsuhi? Just take the chicken and eat it", Akashi demanded urgently, feeling his patience wearing thin.

At this point, the purple-head was sweating profoundly. He didn't want to die. There were so many types of sweet he didn't have a chance to taste yet. However, if he defied Akashi's order, he would end up dead, too. _Just great!_

"Aka-chin…", Murasakibara looked pleadingly at Akashi, mustering every bit of babyness he could in hope of changing the redhead's mind.

"Go on, Atsuhi. Just eat it!", Akashi replied sternly.

Gathering all of his courage, Murasakibara bravely took the piece of chicken and put it in his mouth, to the horror and sympathy of his friends.

"_Rest in peace, Murasakibara"_, Aomine wiped off the imaginary tears at the corner of his eye.

"_We will never forget you, our dear friend"_, Momoi thought, pitying her friend.

"_Not that I'll miss you, I hope you'll be able to eat as many sweets as you like in your next world"_, Midorima thought, suddenly feeling nostalgic.

"_And now for the big show"_, Akashi smirked.

As Akashi expected, the giant erupted in hysteric tear right after he had eaten the chicken. The others pitied the poor unfortunate soul of their friend being tortured by the so-called poison. And then,….

"**THIS IS SO DELICIOUS!"**, Murasakibara screamed in his tears.

.

.

.

"_Huh?_", Aomine, Midorima and Momoi stared at the giant dumbfounded, surprised that their friend didn't die but instead complimented how delicious the food was.

"Up til now I have wasted my life eating junk food and didn't know anything about real food. But now, I have found it, my true love, the other half of my life", Murasakibara continued his dramatic compliment, covering his face with both hands.

"_What the hell? True love? The other half of my life?"_

Suddenly, the giant purple-haired grabbed Akashi's arms, looking straight at the redhead's eyes, surprising everyone, "Aka-chin, can I get married with your bento?"

.

.

.

"**WHAT~!", **Aomine, Midorima and Momoi voiced their shock out loud, even Akashi widened his eyes in surprise.

"Atsuhi, can you repeat what you just said?", Akashi asked slowly, staring at the giant as if he were an alien who just fell from the sky.

"Aka-chin, can I have your permission to marry your bento?"

Akashi had expected Murasakibara to have some dramatic reaction to Kuroko's food because Akashi had had his first-hand experience with his breakfast prepared by the bluenette. However, this…was totally unexpected. Who would have thought the usual indifferent Murasakibara could behave so out of ordinary after having just a little food? Nevertheless, this was understandable. If it hadn't been for his self-control, Akashi would have let himself scream like a psycho after tasting Kuroko's food. And right now, Murasakibara Atsuhi was pleading Akashi to get married to the redhead's bento.

Various ridiculous images, for the second time of the day, invaded Akashi's mind as he thought about the wedding of Murasakibara and bento. The violet-haired giant was standing near the altar with Midorima as the head priest of the wedding, waiting for his so-called "bride". Akashi, the "father" of the bento, was walking down the aisle with the bento box clad in white floral veil in his hand. Kuroko, the "mother" of the bento, was dressed in beautiful kimono, sitting at the bench near the altar and donning his face with his usual blank expression, but a single drop of tear could be seen rolling his beautiful face. Probably because of happiness. Aomine and Momoi were also present at the wedding, cheering for the groom and the "bride". The bento "bride" finally arrived at the altar and Midorima began the speech. And came the vowing part: "Do you take this "woman" as your faithful wife?" with a yes from Murasakibara and "Do you take this man as your faithful husband?" with utter silence, which was then taken as yes because "Silence is agreement". Then, the groom proceeded to kiss the bride and this was downright _RIDICULOUS_!

"_**God damn it! Akashi, stop thinking now!"**__. _Apparently, the effect of Kuroko's food had started to penetrate Akashi's mental immune system. Just great! The last thing Akashi wanted was to make a fool out of himself in front of others.

Back to the others, they were all terrified of Murasakibara's reaction to the food.

"I think Mukkun has finally cracked!"

"The poor guy! That means the poison only drives people insane! Seem more lenient!"

"And how can _that_ be more lenient?"

And Akashi turned his gaze towards the remaining soon-to-be victims with a too sweet smile, "Now it's your turn, everyone".

-oOo-

**5 minutes later**

"I have something to confess, guys. I'm actually a closet fujoshi. Recently, I'm secretly shipping Dai-chan with guys from the basketball club, but it seems nobody is suitable to be Dai-chan's lover", Momoi confessed her true self in tears. _Great, as if I didn't face enough fujoshis at home! _

"I believe in ancient Maya's calendar that predicted the world is gonna end in 2012. Oh, the world's gonna end! We're gonna die! Life sucks!", Midorima cried like a baby, a strange yet amusing sight to behold. _Who knew Midorima was capable of pronouncing the word "suck"?_

"Hu hu hu, I'm sometimes afraid that I'm impotent. Maybe I should remain a virgin for the rest of my life", Aomine cried the loudest. _Oh, what an interesting secret he just revealed!_

"I'm so sorry, snack-chin. I've fallen in love with other food!", Murasakibara cried out loud, hugging the snack bag and asking for forgiveness for cheating on his lover.

Akashi calmly observed the damage his fiancé's food had done to his classmates. Currently, there were 4 people moping around on the rooftop after tasting Kuroko's food, ranging from the whining giant, the emo Oha-Asa worshipper, the impotent ganguro to the crying pink-haired junjoshi, all pouring out their embarrassing secrets without hesitation. And it was because they had a little taste of Kuroko's food.

"_Apparently they can't handle the epicness of Tetsuya's food! As expected, only I can eat Tetsuya's food and still remain cool"_, Akashi suddenly felt very proud of himself, _"Anyways, this is very entertaining to watch"_, the redhead turned to face his emo friends who were currently too busy being miserable to see Akashi's smirking face.

-oOo-

It was 6:45 pm and Akashi was on his way back to his home. The day had been _really_ interesting and entertaining with Akashi's friends, one by one, confessing themselves, accompanied with the dramatic effect of tears, moping and whining. It was a shame that there wasn't a talent scoot at that time or else, they may stand a chance to become stars in drama show.

Akashi arrived at the door of his house. After a day of studying and basketball practicing, he was exhausted both physically and mentally but as always, the redhead refused to show it outside. All he wanted after arriving home was to have a peaceful evening, having a quiet dinner, playing shogi and retreating to his room without being disturbed, but the wish seemed far-fetched today because his annoying parents were at home. How he wished the UFO would come and abduct his mother for thorough research of how fujoshi's brain worked! The redhead was sure that one strand of his hair went gray every time he faced her and outrageous antics. Heaving a sigh, he opened the door, not caring if his mother was hiding behind the door to launch a surprise attack. If everything was normal, then his head butler Cedric would be greeting him.

"Welcome home, Akashi-kun!", a sweet voice spoke as soon as the redhead entered his house.

To Akashi's surprise, bowing deeply on the floor was his lovely fiancé Kuroko Tetsuya, who looked every bit like a wife welcoming her husband home. And then, the bluenette looked up at Akashi, but instead of his usual black expression, his eyes looked wet as if he was about to cry. Just when Akashi was about to greet him back and ask what was wrong, Kuroko let out a sigh and his body started trembling.

"I… I can't any longer…"

"Tetsuya, what's wrong?", Akashi asked hurriedly, worrying about his fiancé.

"I can't feel my legs anymore… They feel like jelly… It's been 2 hours…", Kuroko hunched down, trying to let blood flow through his legs.

"Don't tell me you've been kneeling here for 2 hours?", the red-haired was shocked when his fiancé nodded slightly.

"I just wanted to welcome you home, Akashi-kun. I thought you would be back home at 5, so I decided to wait at the door for you…", Kuroko said, his voice a bit shaking from the pain in his legs.

Back to Akashi, he was simply amazed at how dedicated Kuroko was to his duty as his fiancé. Suddenly, an unfamiliar feeling of guilt pervaded his heart as he felt guilty for not informing he always came home because of club practice. The poor bluenette had been waiting for him for 2 hours in that painful kneeling position. What would have happened if he had come home later? Would Tetsuya continue kneeling, waiting for him? Damn, where were those useless maids and butler when they were needed? Why dare they leave his fiancé kneeling for such a long time without giving him any cushion to sit on?

"Akashi-kun, are you OK? You must be tired, right?", Kuroko asked his fiancé, worrying if he had done something wrong to upset Akashi.

Instead of answering, Akashi approached Kuroko and lifted the bluenette up in bridal style, making him gasp in surprise. Before Kuroko could protest, Akashi placed a gentle kiss on the bluenette's forehead and gave him a gentle smile.

"Now, now Tetsuya, be a good boy and let me take you to your room", the redhead sweetly cooed his fiancé and gave another peck on Kuroko's head, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla on his hair.

Despite his poker face, Kuroko's cheek was tinted with red at Akashi's intimate action. He quickly buried his face into Akashi's jacket in an attempt to hide his blushing face but it didn't go unnoticed by the redhead. Akashi chuckled at his fiancé's cute action and tightened his hold on Kuroko, bringing the petite body closer to his and burying his face in the soft blue hair. _"So cute!"_

Not faraway from where Akashi stood, three maids were hiding behind the wall, watching attentively the lovie dovie scene of their young master and his fiancé unfold since the beginning. Three of them blushed furiously when Akashi lifted Kuroko in bridal style and then, they all let out a dreamy sigh simultaneously, their mind lost in the train of dirty BL thought. However, not until Akashi kissed Kuroko did their fangirl mode explode on full-scale, prompting them to lean on each other so as not fall onto the floor. Just when they thought the heart had calmed down, they saw their young master give another kiss onto the bluenette and whisper something to him, making the bluenette blush. Much as they perked up their ears, they could only heard the words: "good boy", "take", "room". And then it was up to their fangirl imagination to guess the conversation and somehow, three girls imagined the same thing, which was completely different from the truth.

_**Fangirl imagination **_

"_Tetsuya, you are so cute. Now allow me to reward you for your cuteness", Akashi winked sexily at Kuroko ands kissed him on his forehead._

"_Akashi-kun, you don't need to. After all, I am your wife", Kuroko said shyly, looking seductively with his sexy voice and blushing face. _

"_That's right, you are my wife, so be a good boy. Let's go to our room and spend a hot passionate night together there. I promise I'll be gentle", Akashi whispered into his fiancé's ears and then mischievously licked his earlobe. _

"_Oh, Akashi-kun~!", Kuroko squealed, pleasure and anticipation cleared in his voice._

_And then the two sexy boys proceeded to their room and *censor* _

And the maids let themselves drown in their pool of nosebleed, looking as if they had gone to heaven (note: yaoi heaven). What a sinful pleasure!

Back to Akashi, he, of course, did see the fangirl maids sneaking behind the corner, but right now, Tetsuya was his priority so he let them pass this time. He could always punish them later. Carrying his fiancé in his arm, Akashi walked confidently down the hall, his head held high, looking every bit princely. Kuroko's face was shyly hidden behind Akashi's firm shoulder, his hand clenching his fiancé's jacket, looking like a princess. All the maids and butlers passing them blushed ecstatically, all trying to walk slower to behold such lovely sight. Akashi paid no heed to them, but he enjoyed being the center of the attention. He quickened his steps to get to Kuroko's room sooner; however, just when he was about to turn around the corner, he encountered the last person he wanted to face in his household.

"Sei-chan, welcome hoooo….!"

Ayumi widened her eyes when she saw her son princess-carrying his fiancé. Then, her face became red as tomato, her eyes sparkled dreamily and her breathing quickened. And here came the nosebleed *splash*

"Ooooh! Sei-chan! You made your mama proud of you! Hurry hurry! Oh, what am I doing here, obstructing your way? Here, hurry, don't keep Tetsu-chan waiting", she quickly wiped her bleeding nose and stepped aside to make way for Akashi.

And Akashi turned left, to Ayumi's surprise.

"Eh eh eh, wrong way, Sei-chan, _wrong_ way. Your room is _that_ way!", Akashi's mother pointed to the opposite direction.

"I changed my mind, mother. I'm taking Tetsuya to the living room. And by the way, I'm just finding a place for Tetsuya to rest his legs, and I am _not_ doing the thing you thought I was gonna do in your dirty mind!"

Akashi walked away, leaving his deluded mother along with many maids and butlers in hysteric tears because their fantasy had been cruelly shattered. Ayumi chewed her handkerchief and mourned as if someone just passed away.

"What have I done to have a son like him?", Ayumi said in dramatic effect, one hand stretched towards the sky, tears streaming down her beautiful face. Oh, what a drama queen!

"_More like what have I done to have a mother like you!"_, Akashi thought as he walked towards the living room.

-oOo-

Later that night, fanfictions featuring AkaKuro couple blossomed like flowers in spring. One fiction rose quickly in popularity and and it told the story_ if_ Akashi Serjurou had turned right, carrying Kuroko Tetsuya to his room (BTW, it was rated M). Maids and butler went around, spreading the gossip about how intimate the two teens were and a secret betting circle had been established as to when they would have their first time.

-oOo-

_Dear diary,_

_I've been trying my best to fulfill my duty as Akashi-kun's fiancé. Today, I made him his breakfast, which he said it was delicious. I'm so happy to hear that (=_=). I also made him a bento but Akashi-kun didn't say his opinion about it, so I am a little worried if the food didn't come up to Akashi-kun's expectation. _

_Akashi's parents and the maids and the butlers have been very friendly to me. They even give us their support of our engagement. And some of them even had nosebleed when talking to me about our wedding. Weird (=_=)!_

_After preparing dinner and bath for Akashi-kun, I knelt near the door, waiting for Akashi-kun to come back. It was really painful to kneel in two hours but I forgot the pain when he carried me in bridal style. I was so embarrassed at that time (__o__ \\\_\\\ __o__)! But it felt really nice in Akashi-kun's strong arms (__ \\\_\\\ __)!_

_It was unfortunate that because of my legs, I didn't have a chance to scrub Akashi-kun's back in the bathroom. Oh well, there are plenty of chances in the future anyways. Secretly, I want to see Akashi's body. It must be really hot ( __ \\\_\\\ __)! _

_Until next time!_

_Kuroko Tetsuya._

_P.S: still wondering if I should change my name to Akashi Tetsuya._

**_TBC_**

* * *

**Phew, one day of Akashi turned out in 3 chapters. Tetsuya is such a dedicated waifu v. Akashi is so lucky to have Tetusya as his fiance.**

**About Kise, he will appear later because in the canon manga, he joined the club in second year, buuuut... since this is fanfiction, I think I'll change it XD.**

**I'm really grateful to everyone who has taken time to review on this story. I'm so happy :).**

**As usual, every constructive comment is appreciated :)!**


	6. You look amazing

**New chapter, everyone! Sorry for the lateness but I have a good reason for this and I'm sure you guys will like this.**

**For the past week, I've been busy myself with 2 tasks: writing the new chapter and drawing comic. What comic did I draw? AkaKuro, of course. And guess what, it's an adaptation of Neko kink by Kato Chinatsu :D (it's R18). I've just drawn only 2 pages and am working on the cover, so u guys will have to wait.**

**The comic can be read on my website: nostacholy .web .fc2 .com (remove the space)**

**Anyways, don't forget to leave me a comment. I love comment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it belongs to Fujimaka Tadatoshi.**

**Enjoy the story. R&R, plz!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: You look amazing**

**At Teiko Middle School**

Akashi along with his clubmates was currently in the middle of their class. They- with the exception of Aomine, who was snoozing, and Murasakibara, who kept looking at his watch- were listening attentively to their teacher and taking notes of the lesson. And the bell, to both teacher's and students' delight, rang to signify lunch time.

After bowing to their teachers, the students quickly scattered, some making beeline for the cafeteria to buy their lunch, some going elsewhere to eat their home-made bento and some simply staying in the class to enjoy their meal. As for Akashi's group, having their bento prepared at home, they usually ate lunch at the rooftop though they sometimes could be seen eating in the cafeteria. Today, like yesterday, they decided to have their lunch at the rooftop and were currently making their way to the location.

As usual, Momoi was reprimanding Aomine for not paying attention to the lesson, which the tanned boy lazily shrugged off. Murasakibara was eating his snack while Midorima was busy carrying his over-noticeable lucky item, which happened to be a fire extinguisher today. As for Akashi, he was thinking about what happened at his household last night, about his adorable Tetsuya… and other house residents, including his crazy fangirl of a mother and the (not-so-)secret organization of fujoshi maids and fudanshi butlers. Really, a really simple gesture of carrying his fiancé in bridal style already made BL fans in his house fangasm crazily as if they were on doping. Just imagine what would happen if he and Tetsuya *beep*! NOOOO, AKASHI SEIJUROU! Tempting as it might sound, you shouldn't travel to that forbidden land of adulthood at such a tender age! Nevertheless, living in that house of his, he was no longer sure how long he could keep his mind pure and innocent.

Last night, when he was walking back to his room after a bath, he happened to stumble on a notebook, a very ominous notebook lying on the floor, apparently of a maid or a butler or maybe his mother. At first, he thought it was harmless. Really, nothing would go wrong if he took a brief look what was written in it, right? So, he opened the notebook… and skimmed…

"_P-Please faster… faster… Akashi-kun!" Kuroko gasped out the other's name, his arms wrapping around the redhead's neck._

_"Tetsuya…" Akashi seductively licked Kuroko's jaw, enjoying hearing his fiancé's voice moaning._

_"…Faster, please…It feels good", Kuroko rasped, looking at the other with a needy look.._

_Seeing how needy his fiancé was,, Akashi couldn't help but comply to the bluenette's wish and he…_

… and Akashi closed it instantly. Then, the redhead sprinted towards his room and once he had made sure his door locked, he pulled out a red pair of scissors and cut the notebook in a speed that could put the cheetah in shame. After he had deformed the book to the point no one could piece it together, Akashi considered 2 options to make sure the book remain disappear completely from the surface of the Earth: he could himself burn it or throw it to the disposable trash. Sadly, the weather these day looked very good and if he burned it, it would raise unnecessary suspicion from others, particular his mother and the maids. Throwing it to the disposable trash seemed more practical than the first option because sooner or later, the trash would be burnt anyway. And why not to recyclable trash? Just imagine BL fanfiction being recycled. _**Yaoi being recycled!**_ Would it be called plagiarism? Oh my god, this hurt Akashi's head too much!

Seriously, what was wrong with people in his house anyway? It was one day after he and Tetsuya were informed of their engagement that his mother and the servants revealed their true color and fanfics featuring him and Tetsuya were published and circulated around the house. When he and his fiancé got a little closer to each other, his mothers and the servants went "Awww~!", some even tainting the floor with nosebleed. What a bunch of crazy people!

Akashi let out a sigh. Dealing with his family took a toll on his sanity, but at least, Kuroko had been considerate of his feelings and tried his best to please the redhead. The bluenette had this warm and calming atmosphere around him that never failed to put Akashi at ease and even the mere thought of Kuroko already eased Akashi's chaotic mind.

Noticing Akashi's concentrated face, Midorima took the initiative to ask the redhead.

"Akashi, you seemed tired. Did something happen to you?"

"Nothing, Shintarou", Akashi replied calmly.

"Are you sure? You've been sighing a lot today."

"Shintarou, when I said I'm fine, it means I'm fine. Are you implying that I'm lying to you?", Akashi said, flashing a warning glare at the greenette, who immediately shuddered at the intensity.

"No, Akashi", the glass-wearing teen denied quickly, not wanting to pursuit the topic anymore for fear of the redhead's anger.

"Good", the redhead replied dryly, turning his gaze back to the path.

"Hurry up guys. I'm hungry. My bento is getting cold", Aomine yawned loudly, which he received a light slap from Momoi, who murmured something like Ahomine.

"Um, now that you mention it Daiki", Akashi smirked, lightening up at the idea he just thought of, "my bento today is little too much and I suddenly feel generous today, so why not share with my delicious bento?"

The red-haired teen paused in the middle of his way because of the unusual silence accompanied his words. He turned around slowly. And there were his friends, standing close to each other, their face pale and horrified as if they had seen death reaper, though Akashi could be identified as one.

"What's wrong, everyone? I thought all of you agreed that my bento was delicious yesterday", Akashi smirked- which terrorized the others, and waved his bento-which somehow conjured up the image of a grim reaper playing with his death sickle.

Momoi had screamed, Aomine had hyperventilated, Midorima had looked as if he wanted to smash the nearby window with his fire extinguisher and jumped off the building to escape, Murasakibara had looked scared and ready to run for his life. And Akashi had refrained himself from laughing out loud for such colorful reaction of his friends.

"Aka-chan, please spare our life", Momoi pleaded, not wanting to repeat the same incident with Akashi's bento.

"Yeah, Akashi. We already know your bento is delicious so why bother tasting it again?", Aomine looked really pale and his normally tan skin made it very obvious.

"Daiki, you're being rude to decline my generous offer. You said it was delicious, so I'm giving you another chance to taste it again. Are you really declining my offer?", the redhead narrowed his eyes, looking intimidating but inside he took great pleasure in seeing his friends shivering in fear.

"Please, could you spare us a thought, Akashi?", Midorima said pleadingly.

"Uhm….", Akashi pretended to ponder but he already had the answer in his mind and after 3 second of heartache for the others…

"**No" **

And came again the colorful reaction of his classmates.

Meanwhile, not far from Akashi's group, a tall handsome blond was strolling down the hallway. His name was Kise Ryouta, a young sensational model who had successively appeared on the front page of many fashion magazines. He immediately noticed Akashi's group due to their various strange expression and loud screaming, not to mention their eye-popping hair color. With the exception of a redhead who were seemingly smirking, the group all shared a horrified expression, some even on verge of tears. Despite their strange expression, they seemed pretty comfortable with each other with all the chatting and teasing.

Normal friendship, normal chatting, laughing and hanging out with friends. All seemed so faraway for him. And it was the thing he longed for the most.

"Kise-kun, would you sign on my magazine?", a fangirl of his blushed while handing out the magazine. Kise noticed more girls coming his way, either with a magazine or a cellphone.

The blond quickly dismissed his thought and put on his ever charming smile. "Okay".

-oOo-

**At Akashi's household**

After having dinner, Akashi was summoned to the living room by his father while Kuroko stayed behind in the kitchen with his mother doing the washing up, which his mother explained as "quality time with future son-in-law". Actually, the maids insisted on doing the job, but Kuroko refused the offer and said he should be the one doing the washing up because he was Akashi's fiancé. Then, the maids went "Mou~" and his mother squealed and gave Kuroko a bosom hug and the kitchen turned heavily infested with fangirls' fantasy (read: delusion). And Akashi quickly evacuated himself away from the contaminated area.

Having arrived at the living room, the redhead noticed his father sitting on the coach, reading some document which resembled someone's profile. Seeing his son's arrival, Sato put down the document and turned his eyes towards his son, gesturing him to sit down.

"Seijurou, I want to discuss with you about Tetsuya's education. Since he has started living with us, I'm planning to transfer him to Teiko Middle School. So what do you think about it?"

Akashi was surprised for a second because he had totally forgotten to ask Kuroko which school he studied. Soon, another question arose as he remembered Kuroko didn't go outside of his house since he started living with him. That could mean Kuroko weren't currently studying at any school.

Sensing his son's unasked question, Sato explained: "Tetsuya had lived in America with his family since he was seven and he had studied there for 6 years until he came back to Japan. Here is his studying record", Sato handed the profile to Akashi.

Receiving the document form his father, he took a quick look of the paper. He was pretty impressed with Kuroko's academic results: the bluenette scored high in almost every subjects with History and Geography standing out the most but to his surprise, his fiancé had poor result in P.E.

"So, what do you think about it?", Sato asked.

"Tetsuya had a pretty remarkable studying record but I'm not sure Teiko Principal will accept transferring at this time. If he had scored higher in P.E subject, I think he will have a better chance."

"I did see Tetsuya's little problem with that. Well, Takumi had once told his son's body was frail since birth so that is not unexpected. However, I don't think he has little chance of transferring to Teiko school. His academic performance was excellent, plus he had studied the advanced class back when he was in America."

"If that's the case, then the only thing he needs to do is to take the exam. Though it is very tough, I think Tetsuya will pass it with flying colors considering his academic results in America."

"Then it's all settled. I'll contact Teiko principal to consider Tetsuya's profile and arrange a day next week for him to take the exam. And a week later, Tetsuya will transfer to your school."

Remembering something, Akashi asked his father. "By the way, father, don't you think we should ask Tetsuya if he will agree to it. We should take into account Tetsuya's opinion, too."

"Ask Tetsu-chan's opinion about what, Sei-chan~!"

Two red-haired men turned around to face one of the most horrifying evil that ever existed in the history of humankind (or at least in Akashi's household), smiling (not-so-)innocently and standing next to a truly innocent adorable angel. Apparently, Ayumi didn't appreciate being left outside something important, especially something regarding to her future son-in-law.

"Ayumi, I thought you were washing dishes with Tetsuya in the kitchen", Sato quickly asked, sensing the intense aura slowly forming around her.

"Cedric came and "kicked" us out of the kitchen because he deemed the job not suitable for us", Ayumi replied with obvious sarcasm, not pleased because her wonderful fantasy had been cut abruptly, "And don't you dare change the subject? So tell me, what did you need Tetsuya's agreement on, _honey_?", the young woman led Tetsuya to Akashi's seat while keeping her eyes on her husband with a sweet- too sweet for goodness's sake- smile on her face.

"It's nothing important, just Tetsuya's transferring to Seijurou's school", Sato sighed in defeat. He sometimes had to wonder in amazement how he could marry Ayumi in the first place.

"NOTHING IMPORTANT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME, SATO?", Akashi's yelled at the top of her lung, nearly knocking her husband off the coach. Really, Olympic should have a shouting contest so she could represent Japan, outshouted other competitors and won Gold medal.

"Honey, calm down. I believe you're scaring Tetsuya with your loud voice", Sato reminded his wife calmly though on the inside, he was squirming at his wife's immient outburst-not that he admitted it out loud.

"Fine, but don't think you're out of this", Ayumi plopped down near her husband, still fixing her death glare on Sato, "Tetsu-chan, isn't it great? Now you and Sei-chan can spend more time with each other", she, to Sato's delight, turned her gaze to Kuroko and the previous deadly aura was replaced with flowers and sparkles.

Akashi sighed. There was no end to his mother antics_. "Really, mother? Is there anything else besides BL in your head?"_

"Oh oh oh, I know. We should hire a thermal airship attached with big bandrole to inform every student in Sei-chan's school… wait wait wait… the entire Tokyo of his engagement with Tetsu-chan. Wait wait wait… why stick to a bandrole while we can use a big screen to show pictures of Sei-chan princess-carrying Tetsu-chan. We can include confetti and petals raining down from the sky for more colors. Such joyous event should be made known to everyone", Ayumi cheerfully suggested, her right hand stretched drawing an imaginary line in air and the other on her chest to add dramatic effect to the already glittering BG.

The three men's face turned drastically pale at the outrageous suggestion made by the only woman (fangirl) in the room. Even though they had known the woman's insane obsession with BL, they still failed to digest the suggestion of showing off something people didn't usually show off. However, both Sato and Kuroko's level of irritation still didn't reach that of Akashi. In fact, his hand was itching nearer to his cell phone in his pocket to dial the number of mental asylum to come and escort a possible mental patient before she wrecked havoc. He simply couldn't envision the future in which his mother had successfully executed that crazy idea of hers. He and Tetsuya would be topic of gossip in the city. Though people nowadays were more less narrow-minded about same-sex marriage, it was not like people would not discriminate against them. However, that vision wasn't as worse as the second one, in which everyone cheered for him and Tetsuya. What if his mother fangirl virus was successfully spread and infected everyone in Tokyo? Urgh… it would be TERRIBLE. Imagine walking down the street in Tokyo, only to find BL funjoshi and fundashi flocking around you, all squealing and screaming, asking the progress of their engagement and demanding them to get married right away. Oh, the horror!

Noticing the frustration in Akashi's expression, Kuroko intervened in an attempt to pacify the raging fangirl, "Akashi-san, please don't do that. I personally think we shouldn't reveal the engagement now".

"Tetsuya is right, honey. A wise man once said secret is best revealed later", Sato quickly backed up for Kuroko.

"Uhm, I guess you're right. We can save it for the wedding day", three men let out a sigh they had been holding back. The terror was not over yet but they would think of something in the future anyways.

Akashi glanced at his fiancé, who was sitting next to him, hands clasping on his laps. And oh my god, he was biting his lower lip while having this adorable red hue on his cheeks. What on Earth could make the usually stoic teen blush like that? And wasn't he adorable? Akashi was currently struggling against the temptation to grab the young male and kissed his pink lips and oh god, did Tetsuya just lick his lips? Urgh, so cute. Urgh, gotta restrain himself, The last thing he wanted to deal with was his mother going bla bla bla yada yada about him and Tetsuya and the onslaught of shaming fanfictions featuring him and the bluenette. What a tough life living in the house full of BL fans!

-oOo-

_Dear diary, _

_Today is my second day living in Akashi-kun's house. Every went normally like yesterday. I woke up early to prepare Akashi-kun's breakfast and bento. While Akashi-kun was still in school, I stayed at home trying to do chores but the maids stopped me from doing so, so I went exploring around the house and found a large library with lots of books. I randomly chose one from the shelf and realized that it was one of my mother's works. I wonder if Akashi-kun liked reading BL novels (=_=)._

_Tonight, the Akashi and I were talking about my transferring to Teiko school where Akashi-kun was currently studying. I was so happy. You can see it on my face. Then I suddenly imagine Akashi-kun holding my hands, leading me to his school. I kinda let my control slip at that time. I can actually feel heat rising up to my face at the mere thought (__ \\\_\\\_).

_Well then, time for me to start cramming for the entrance exam. I have to do my best so as not to disappoint everyone._

_Kuroko Tetsuya _

_P.S: I decided to keep my surname Kuroko because Akashi-kun and I haven't married yet._

-oOo-

_Dear diary,_

_The result of entrance exam had arrived. It was faster than I expected, not that I complained about it. I passed | (=_=) /. Akashi-san (the female) and the maids were happy about this and they even did a weird dance which could be rain dance because it rained later. Akashi-kun looked contended and he even patted my head. His hand was so gentle._

_That means next week I'm gonna start studying at Teiko school with Akashi-kun. I'm really looking forward to it because it is a chance for me to get to know more about Akashi-kun. According to one maid in the house, Akashi-kun excels in every subject and always comes top in every exam. That means I have to work harder from now on to come up to Akashi-kun's expectation._

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

-oOo-

The first day of school for Kuroko had finally arrived. It was a beautiful autumn morning decorated with warm sunlight and red maple leaves. And at Akashi's household, one blue-haired boy was in his room putting on his uniform, which consisted of blue dress shirt, white jacket with Teiko emblem, dark tie and dark trousers. After he had double-checked his appearance and his school bag, Kuroko walked out of his room and was greeted with Akashi waiting for him outside.

The red-haired teen looked at his fiancé carefully, absorbing the appearance through his crimson eyes. Teiko uniform suited Kuroko perfectly; in fact, the color white and blue went very well with his baby blue hair and pale complexion. The teen was dressed neatly and cleanly, not a single wrinkle on his jacket. Everything looked perfect. Of course, Tetsuya was perfect because he was Akashi's fiancé after all.

"The uniform suits you, Tetsuya", Akashi complimented and gave the bluenette a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun. You look amazing, too", Kuroko praised back with his trademark monotonous voice.

"Well then, time to go to school."

However, hardly had two teenagers arrived at the door when they were assaulted by a surprise attack from the Hellish Mistress of BL mind-slaves a.k.a maids and butlers. The army was armed with digital cameras, Iphones, handkerchiefs and flowers to congratulate on the couple entering the same school. The servants went crazy and the hall was filled with squealing, screaming and blood trickling. Ayumi snapped her camera continuously, demanding the two teenagers to hug and kiss each other to celebrate the wonderful occasion. And both boys needed to go to school now or else they would be late. They needed a distraction.

"Mother, father and Takumi-san are kissing behind you", Akashi said, his finger pointing the direction behind his mother.

"WHAT! WHERE? WHERE? WHERE?", Ayumi and the maids turned around and searched frantically for 2 hot men (her favorite OTP) while Akashi took advantage of this and led Kuroko out of the house quickly.

"SEI-CHAAAAN! HOW DARE YOU TRICK YOUR MOTHER?", Ayumi shouted when she realized that Takumi was currently in America and her husband had returned to work this morning.

-oOo-

"Seriously, my mother is crazy", Akashi complained, still holding Kuroko's hand.

"Your mother is unique, one of a kind, Akashi-kun."

"So unique that it annoys people. Let's hurry, Tetsuya. You have to meet the headmaster before class starts".

The redhead held the bluenette's hand tighter, leading him down the road, unaware of his fiancé's eyes having fixed on their joined hands from the beginning and the slight blush on his face.

Dreams written in diary indeed could come true.

And so, their schooldays together had begun.

**_TBC_**

* * *

**BTW guys, I'm planning to make a fanart of one KNB fanfiction on . So, don;t be surprised if I send u a notice :D.**

**As always, every constructive comment is appreciated :)! **


	7. Be careful

**Hello, everybody! New chapter is here! I know it came out later than usual. But please understand me. After reading the latest chapter of KnB, my moe spirit was crushed completely *sob in the corner* and it takes me days ****(with lots of BL doujinshis of KnB)** to overcome it. 

**Anyways, new update is here and Kuroko finally meets GoM.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it belongs to Fujimaka Tadatoshi.**

**Enjoy the story. R&R, plz!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**** Be careful**

Akashi and Kuroko walked in companionable silence during their trip to school, with Akashi keeping a firm grip of Kuroko's hand. To Akashi, it was completely unconscious as if they had done it many times before. To Kuroko, it was a nice experience. During their walk to the school, the bluenette couldn't avert his eyes away from their joined hand and that was all he had been thinking until they reached the location. And little did Akashi know how much that small intimate gesture meant to the bluenette.

Eventually, they arrived at Teiko Middle School. True to its reputation as one of the most prestigious school in Tokyo, it was a large school with many facilities for students' extra-curricular activities. Its state-of-art equipment and qualified teachers provided students with high-quality education; therefore, the school was renowned for many awards and trophies in both academic and sport department. It was generally easier for students to get accepted at the beginning of their middle school year; however, the school still accepted transfer students on the condition that they qualified for the standards and passed the entrance exam, both of which were very tough. Few students had managed to transfer successfully and Kuroko was among them.

Upon arriving at the school's gate, Kuroko took in the majestic view of Teiko school: large modern buildings surrounded by vast greenery, clear windows reflecting the sunlight and students in neat uniform walking towards the school. Like every students who had to transferred to another school, Kuroko couldn't help but feel nervous at his first day in a new environment, not to mention after he had spent 6 years living in America. Back to the days in America, he used to be a loner due to his weak presence and reserved personality; therefore, he only had a few friends, namely Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya and their basketball coach Alexandria Garcia. Kuroko wondered if things would change at here. However, it didn't matter to Kuroko anymore because now, the most important person to the bluenette was by his side.

As they walked towards the main building, hand in hand (well, mostly Akashi's hand gripping Kuroko's), Kuroko immediately noticed a group of girls screaming and swarming around a pretty blond boy who looked as if he just walked out of a fashion magazine. While girls were fawning over him and showering him with gifts and flash from cell phones, the boy was smiling half-heartedly, which Kuroko deemed as fake facade.

"_I'm glad that I was born with a weak presence"_, Kuroko thought while letting himself be led by Akashi.

-oOo-

"Kuroko Tetsuya, am I right?", the headmaster of Teiko Middle school put his newspaper down to look at the petite bluenette.

"Yes, sir", Kuroko answered politely with his usual black face.

"I apologize for not noticing you soon. When Sato-san warned me about your weak presence, I thought he was only joking but now I take it back. You sure gave me a shock when you tapped on my table", the headmaster chuckled softly, his eyes still fixing on the bluenette as if the boy would disappear in any moment.

"Don't worry, sir. I get that a lot", Kuroko replied sincerely. The blue-haired teen was already used to receiving comment like that.

At the moment, Kuroko was at the Headmaster's office, discussing with him about some information regarding his stay at Teiko school and his classes. The room was spacious, probably as large as Akashi house's living room. The thing that caught Kuroko's interest was the cabinet filled with gold trophies gleaming in the sunlight from the nearby window. As expected of a famous prestigious school, those trophies were proof of students' hard-work and talents. Therefore, Kuroko couldn't help but feel honored being accepted in such talented school.

Before entering the office, Kuroko was told that his fiancé would be heading to his class, which was also Kuroko's, and that the bluenette would be expected to meet the homeroom teacher at the staff room. Truth be told, having Akashi by his side made him feel more secure and now, with Akashi gone to his class, Kuroko couldn't help but feel nervous and scared, especially with the way the Headmaster kept staring at him.

"Firstly, congratulation on passing the entrance exam. I've gotta say, I'm very impressed with your score. In fact, your result is the highest one I've ever seen during my years at Teiko. I believe you will cope well with the pressure at Teiko", the older man complimented, satisfied with Kuroko's result. "Welcome to Teiko school, Kuroko-kun", he held out his hand, implying a hand shake.

"Thank you, sir", Kuroko understood the implication and shook the Principal's hand.

"Secondly, I would like to give you some information about your classes. Here's your schedule. You will be studying in class 1-C and your homeroom teacher is Ms Yamada Maika. After this, you need to go to the staff room to find her and then, she'll take you to your classroom", the Principal said, handing the schedule to Kuroko, which he received with a polite nod.

"Also, you are to join at least one club in the school", Kuroko averted his eyes from the paper on hearing this, "In Teiko school, students are expected to excel in both academic and extra-curricular activities, in other words, they must be well-rounded. Furthermore, your motto is "Victory is absolute"; therefore, we expect no less than perfection in students' performance."

Something about the principal's words irked Kuroko. Why were the students of such young age placed such heavy burden on their shoulders? Though studying was important to their future, it didn't necessarily mean that they had to achieve perfection in everything. School life was supposed to be fun and memorable not stressful and burdensome. And Kuroko's thought wandered to his red-haired fiancé. Had Akashi been enduring such stress?

"By the way, Kuroko-kun…", the Headmaster said, interrupting Kuroko's train of thought.

"Be careful from now on", the older man placed his chin on his hands, concentrating his gaze on the bluenette.

"What is it, sir? If it's about studying, I think I can manage", Kuroko felt uneasy under the intense gaze of the principal.

"No, it's actually about your innocence". _Huh. _"You're a cute boy. You make me want to kidnap you home"

.

.

.

"Eh…. thank you for your compliment, sir"

It was amazing that Kuroko was able to keep his poker-face mask on after hearing such provoking praise from a much older man, let alone the Principal of the school Kuroko was studying. It could be flattering and nice to hear if it were Akashi that said it, but since in this situation, it was the Principal who said this, Kuroko was currently struggling in a fight against the urge to scream: _"A wild pedophile has appeared!"_ and run out of the office, find his beloved Seijurou to latch on and cry like a maiden in distress, eh I mean fiancé in distress and then the redhead would transform into dashing knight clad in his Teiko-uniform armor armed with red scissors who came to Kuroko's rescue and punished the unsightly Devil for his creepy pedophilia, and finally, Kuroko and Akashi, hand in hand, walked towards the beautiful sunset. And WHAT THE HELL did he just imagine? Akashi-kun was not kidding when he said his mother was a dangerous woman. It seemed Kuroko had been infected with Akashi's mother's fantasy-inducing virus.

"Ha ha ha, don't be scared, boy, I was just joking. I won't bite you". _What a relief, Kuroko thought with all the sarcasm in the world_. "Anyways, time for you to go to the staff room and meet your homeroom teacher. And good luck with your days at Teiko", the Headmaster chuckled after seeing that Kuroko still managed to stay calm after his joke.

"Then, I'll take my leave. Thank you for your guidance, sir", the bluenette bowed and made his way to the door.

Kuroko let out a sigh after closing the office door. Now he could somehow understand Akashi's feeling when he was being joked by his mother. It left behind a nasty and irritating feelings. Shaking off his thoughts, Kuroko walked towards the direction of the staff room, which Akashi had told him earlier. The sooner he got there, the sooner he would meet Akashi.

Meanwhile, in the principal office…

"Well, I did joke with him but not all of what I said was just joking."

The man flipped through some paper and stopped when he saw the one he needed.

"A sheep must be careful around hungry wolves. I hope that boy will remember my warning". On his table was the profile of Kuroko as he looked carefully at Kuroko's picture.

_Things will get interesting from now on. _

-oOo-

"So Kuroko-kun, can you tell me what it feels like to live in America?"

At the moment, Kuroko was walking towards his classroom with his homeroom teacher, Ms Yamada. When they first met at the staff room, the woman, like everyone else when meeting the bluenette for the first time, almost had a heart attack, mistaking Kuroko for a ghost. However, she got over quickly and showed great enthusiasm for having a transfer student from America. The bluenette was bombarded with many question about his time in America, ranging from school to people; apparently, his teacher had always wanted to travel there but hadn't got a chance. Now that she had a transfer America student in her class, her dream had been fulfilled to some extent.

"The life there is… fast-paced and dynamic. I think it's pretty much the same as Japan. The only difference is that it's a metropolitan country with people from many countries."

"Is that so? It must be great living there. Anyway, we're here."

Kuroko and his homeroom teacher arrived at the door of their class, class 1-C. Soon, he would see his classmates and his fiancé.

-oOo-

"Dai-chan", wake up now, Yamada-sensei's gonna arrive soon", Momoi shook Aomine's shoulder in hope of waking the boy up.

"Who cares, even if it is homeroom period, it's not like I'm gonna pay attention anyways", Aomine, whose face was currently buied in his arms on the table, answered lazily, irritated that Momoi was disturbing his snooze.

"Yamada-sensei is late today", Midorima said, his hand holding his lucky item of the day, a cactus pot.

"Strange, Yamada-sensei always arrives on time. Could it be she overslept?", Murasakibara commented and stuffed in his mouth a handful of potato chips.

As for Akashi, he already knew what had kept his homeroom teacher from coming to class on time. Yamada-sensei must have met his fiancé and were currently leading the bluenette to his class. Suddenly, he wished that Kuroko would arrive sooner; Akashi already missed his cute fiancé. And just when Akashi thought of that, the class door opened, revealing his homeroom teacher, who looked strangely delighted, and a flash of baby blue hair, which nobody, except Akashi, noticed.

"Good morning, everyone", Ms Yamada greeted the class with a bright smile, which had earned a few curious look from her students.

"Good morning, sensei", the students stood up, bowed and greeted their teacher back.

"Sit down, everyone. Today, I have an important announcement to make and I hope everyone pays attention to it", the woman said strictly, her eyes scanning the whole room and stopping at Aomine, who was busy sleeping and not listening to her words. Noticing that, Momoi jabbed at Aomine's side and the tanned boy woke up immediately with a grumpy face and glare towards the pink-haired girl.

"Starting from today, our class will have a new transfer student. He used to study in America for 6 years, but due to his family, he's back to Japan and decides to continue his study at our school."

Akashi internally smirked at that statement. Of course, the teacher couldn't possibly know that Kuroko was back to Japan to meet his fiancé, who was Akashi. Somehow, he felt kinda satisfied knowing he was the only one in the school that knew their engagement.

"And here's our new student. His name is…", Yamada-sensei turned her gaze to the door and so were the students, but to their surprise, the new student was nowhere to be found.

"Eh, where is Kuroko-kun?"

"Uhm, Yamada-sensei, I'm right here", Kuroko said in the monotonous voice, which successfully earned him a loud shriek of surprise from his teacher and complete attention from the students in the class.

"_Despite his looks, he can be quite playful",_ Akashi smiled at his fiancé's antics.

"Oh god, don't scare me like that , Kuroko-kun", Yamada-sensei placed her hand on her chest, trying to calm her racing heart.

"My apology for surprising you, sensei"

"Well, it's ok but don't make it into a habit, okay?". Kuroko nodded though it would be difficult to not let that happen again due to his ever weak presence.

At this point, the students were whispering with each other about the new student being a ghost but their conversation was interrupted with a clap from Yamada-sensei.

"Quiet, everyone. Allow me to introduce you to your new classmate. This is Kuroko Tetsuya. Like I have said, he just moved back from America, so be nice to him. And although he had lived in America since he was a child, you won't have any trouble communicating with him. Now, Kuroko-kun, say hi to your class."

Kuroko nodded, turned towards the students, who had been staring at the bluenette since the beginning, and spoke in his trademark monotonous voice.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Please take care of me."

At that moment, the whole class, particularly 5 boys with peculiar hair, directed their completely attention to the bluenette.

Aomine raised his head from the table to have a better look of his new classmate.

Murasakibara stopped munching his snack.

Midorima squinted his eyes to get a clear view of the bluenette.

Kise stared intently at Kuroko.

Akashi smirked, noticing the attention Kuroko had been receiving.

"Alright, now, where should Kuroko-kun sit?", Yamada-sensei looked around the room. "It seems the only seat left is next to Akashi-kun. Well then, Kuroko-kun, you're gonna sit next to that red-haired boy", Yamada pointed at Akashi's direction.

Immediately, the whole class, except Akashi, mentally shuddered and felt pity for the poor unfortunate soul of the new transfer student being seated next to the most fearsome in the class, and probably the whole school. Every student that had been appointed as his seatmate would have their enthusiasm crushed down after one day and demand to change seat the next day. Even the most resilient one could only put up with the redhead for three days and then the guy transferred to another school (rumor said that he moved to Amazon and changed his name to Derpface-probably courtesy of Akashi). Therefore, the big question was: _"How long can this boy last next to Akashi?"_

Ignoring the weird stares from his classmates, Kuroko walked calmly towards Akashi's table. He remembered his mother once said that life was always full of the unexpected, some of which might be pleasant while the others were bad, but it created the spice of life. At first, he didn't expect him to get into the same class as Akashi, though he was glad to receive such news. And now, he was going to sit next to Akashi. It was like a dream, a really nice one. Somebody, slap his face now and confirm this was not a dream. Nevertheless, he could feel something suspicious behind this, and in all likelihood, it went by the name of Akashi Ayumi. Uhm, maybe he should make something nice for his future mother-in-law when he got home.

As for Akashi, he knew his fiancé would definitely be seated next to him and he was right. Of course, when did he ever get anything wrong? He watched Kuroko making his way to his desk. Was it him or his fiancé looked amazingly cuter under the bright sunshine of morning and in his Teiko uniform? His alabaster pale skin seemed to be glowing under the light streaming from the windows. Not to mention the way his hip swayed elegantly every time he stepped forwards. Wasn't he just wonderful? However, while his eyes were busy marveling at Kuroko, his ears didn't fail to catch a few whispering about the bluenette. And Akashi was definitely not pleased to hear that.

"_Woa, his skin looks so white and smooth. I wonder if he used any cosmetic."_

"_Such strange hair color but I like it. It looks soft, too. Oh~, I want to pat his head!"_

"_He looks as cute as a doll. I want him as my little brother!"_

"_I want to kidnap him home and dress him up and take pictures of him. I think I have fallen in love~!"_

Those were girl's comments. As for guys…

"_Men, that guy looks like a girl."_

"_A cute girl, I say!"_

"_He looks so huggable. Suddenly I have an urge to hug him!"_

And all those who had made comments about Kuroko suddenly felt a chill down their spine. The temperature in the room dropped down immediately and people could actually feel the intense pressure in the atmosphere. In fact, it was so frightening that students didn't dare turn around to find the source, though some of them already had a few guess who might be.

Akashi was practically surrounding himself with deadly aura. His already overwhelming presence gained a great boost from the raging wrath boiling in his mind. His crimson were gleaming dangerously and it was fortunate that he didn't possess laser-shooting ability or else, most students had already ended up as a pile of ash. Nobody could understand what infuriated the redhead but if they had known, one could detect the _huge _implying message under that terrifying aura: _"Lay your filthy hands off __**my**__ Tetsuya" _.

Ignoring the menacing aura oozing from Akashi, Kuroko kept walking until he reached Akashi's table. Polite as ever, the bluenette bowed slightly and greeted Akashi: "Hello, Akashi-kun."

Hearing his fiancé greeting him, Akashi stopped emitting his horrifying aura to greet back, with _a smile_: "Hello, Tetsuya."

As Kuroko was sitting down and taking out notebooks, he could feel stares on his back. To bluenette, the experience seemed both nice and irritating; nice because it was the first time he had ever received so much attention but irritating because the amount of attention seemed too much for his liking. It was like every of his movement was being watched; even a simple action of opening his bag wasn't missed. The bluenette couldn't help but wonder why. Could it be his appearance was out of ordinary or was it because he just transferred from America. Whatever it was, he started to hate being the center of attention.

However little did Kuroko know that it rooted from a very simple gesture that the bluenette deemed normal but necessary: greeting. Yes, exchange of greeting between two people. This was the first time that such thing happened between Akashi and a seatmate. Because the redhead rarely addressed another student with his given name, never said "Hello" to his seatmate, never smiled so gently, let alone three miraculous actions happening at the same time.

-oOo-

Classes went by in a blink of an eye and lunch break had come. Before the other students had a chance to talk with Kuroko, Akashi quickly grabbed the bluenette's hands, only gave the bluenette enough to take his bento and pulled him out the classroom. Call him weird but Akashi was not gonna let some unacquainted students talk with his fiancé.

"Akashi-kun, you're hurting my hand."

However, Akashi didn't stop tightening Kuroko's hand but instead, chose to walk until they was faraway from the class, from others' watching eyes. Only then did Akashi release his fiancé's hand and turned around to face the bluenette.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Tetsuya", Akashi apologized, hint of guilt in his eyes when he noticed the bruise on Kuroko's hand.

"It's OK but is there something bothering you?", Kuroko said while rubbing the sore bruise.

"_I cannot stand other people looking at you as if you're a piece of meat on a plate. I cannot stand other people other than me talking to you as if they are close to you"_ was what the redhead wanted to say directly to the bluenette but he chose to restrain his inner raging demon and lied to cover up his action. "I wanted to show you the rooftop, where we're gonna have lunch. If we don't hurry and take the place, others may come and take it."

It was illogical. Kuroko noticed that immediately but decided to ignore it. In fact, he had an inkling of the reason behind Akashi's earlier outburst and such knowledge made him happy no end.

"Therefore, let's go. I'm gonna show you the view up there, too."

Holding Kuroko's hand, this time gentler, Akashi led the bluenette on the staircase that led to the rooftop. While Akashi was wondering what had gotten into him, Kuroko was silently following the other.

On his face was a ghost of happy expression.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Overprotective Akashi is here \(ovo)/. Kagami, Himuro and Alex made a cameo. I'm planning a few twists in this story because I don't want it to be like the manga. If it's like the manga, then what's the point in reading FF?**

**I'm gonna go with the "development" style with GoM slowly falling in love with Kuroko, so don't be surprised if GoM are indifferent to Kuroko at first, okay? **

**Next week, I'm going back to school and I think everyone knows what this means. Less free time, more homework and later update =_='. I know it's hard but I'll try my best to update as fast as possible.**

**One last thing, please read this one**

**I have been thinking about couples and some readers have asked me about that, so why not have a poll to see what you guys would like. However, that does not mean I will make the couples that win happen in the story. This is just for my reference. I will decide the final couples. Everyone can vote four times and please follow your heart and interest, don't just think "Oh this couple is new and interesting, so I choose it". If you have any couple that is not included in the poll, feel free to tell me through PM or review**

**Last but not least, any constructive comment is welcome! Oh, and don't forget to vote :D**


	8. At your service

**Greeting, everyone!**

**I think you all know the reason of my late update. Yes, it's the ever cliched reason of schoolwork but it's the truth. Homework after homework, test after test, I'm exhausted.**

**Thank you so much for your continuous support and voting. The poll is still open so please feel free to vote.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it belongs to Fujimaka Tadatoshi.**

**Enjoy the story. R&R, plz!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**** At your service**

Light from outside filled in, quickly lighting up the staircase when Akashi opened the door. Kuroko blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the sudden light, feeling the hot and humid breeze of autumn passing by his pale skin. Happiness pervaded his mind as he recounted the incident that just happened a minute ago when the redhead forcefully dragged the bluenette out of the class. It was, of course, painful at first because Akashi had exerted a little too much force on the bluenette's wrist but as he learned the reason behind the redhead's action, the feeling of bliss perhaps had overpowered that of pain that he didn't feel sore anymore.

"_I started to sound like a girl in love now_", Kuroko mentally facepalmed, smiling at how sappy he had become.

Akashi and Kuroko stepped into the rooftop, letting their bodies bask in the sunlight of the afternoon. Still holding Kuroko's hand, the redhead led the bluenette to the railing that prevented people from falling off the rooftop. It seemed Akashi didn't lie about wanting to show the bluenette the view from up high.

"Look, Tetsuya. Isn't it beautiful?"

True to Akashi's words, the sight up there was indeed magnificent. Kuroko took in the view of Teiko School through his azure eyes, registering to his best the details of his school: vast school ground with vast greeneries, modern blocks of classes, large gyms, a tennis court, baseball yard and a 6-lane sparkling pool. Sunlight was pouring incessantly from the sun in the sky, putting on the scenery a thin warm coat, making the view more enchanting. Birds were chirping somewhere in nearby trees, mixing with the sound of students' chatter and footsteps. In brief, the view was as fantastic as Akashi commented and Kuroko couldn't help but feel being absorbed into the beauty and tranquility of the sight before him. So amazed by the scene that only when Akashi chuckled did the bluenette snap back to reality.

"Do you like it, Tetsuya?", Akashi asked, his red eyes looking straight into Kuroko's blue ones.

"Yes, I do. Like you said, the view is amazing up here", Kuroko replied honestly, a faint smile visible on his lips.

"I'm glad you like it", Akashi smiled, happy to see his fiancé smile, "Then, let's move to over there and have our lunch."

The redhead then took Kuroko's hand and took the bluenette to the usual spot where he and his friends usually had lunch. When Akashi and Kuroko was about to sit down, the door was slammed open, signaling the entrance of Akashi's group of colorful classmates lash servants. Aomine, as annoying as always, was the first one that broke the peaceful atmosphere with his loud mouth that could rival the speaker at full blast.

"Damn you, Akashi, leaving us like that! At least tell us where you go so we don't have to find you!", the tanned boy spoke angrily, a fierce scowl visible on his face.

Behind Aomine's back, Midorima was complaining about the volume of Aomine's voice, his left hand holing his bento while the other holding his lucky cactus pot; Murasakibara, with his usual disinterested look, walked in with lazy step while his mouth was chewing snack diligently; Momoi slightly hit Aomine's back to remind him to lower his voice down. The three teens then headed towards Akashi's direction.

"Daiki, if you don't want to get into trouble, lower the volume of that annoying mouth of yours. People still come up here, you know", Akashi warned despite knowing for sure nobody besides Akashi's group would come here. At the beginning of the year, the redhead had pulled a few strings to reserve this place exclusively for him and his friends. Of course, some very brave students, mostly upperclassmen, had the nerve to protest against the privilege at first but one look from Akashi had them change their mind permanently.

"Oh please… you sound as if there is someone else here with us", Aomine let out a yawn and lazily picked his ears.

Akashi internally smirked at Aomine's statement. It seemed not only Aomine but also the other three failed to see there was another person, namely Kuroko, at presence on the rooftop with them.

That meant time for some entertainment.

"Ah Daiki, there's a rumor among our students that the ghost can sometimes be seen at the rooftop. Apparently, long ago, one student committed suicide here because he was badly bullied by others. Regret and remorse turned him into a restless soul that haunted this place", Akashi narrated the story, which was made from white lies, in a creepy convincing tone.

Aomine, being an idiot who was secretly scared of ghost, pretended to be unfazed and snorted at Akashi's story despite the slight chill down his spine. "What do you take me for, a fool? That story can only scare kids."

"But you ARE a fool, Aomine", Midorima said sarcastically.

"Why you stupid frog?"

"Shintarou is right, Daiki. Don't try to deny the truth", Akashi intervened and Aomine huffed, "However, the story I just told was not fake. There was indeed one student who had committed suicide here. A few years ago, a group of students played the courage game in our school at night and some of them swore that they had seen an eerie white blur on the rooftop. People even say his remorse was so strong that sometimes he could even manifest his form in broad day light. Proof is that sometimes they can feel suddenly cold at their neck as if someone is behind them, but when they turn around, nothing can be seen".

Akashi retold the story in a clear, authoritative yet mysterious voice that almost convinced the others of the ghost's existence on the rooftop. It was very amazing that although it was midday and the sun was shining brightly, it didn't help alleviate the creepiness. As if to support Akashi's tale, a gust of wind blew past them, adding in the creepy effect to the already eerie atmosphere. A bead of sweat rolled down Aomine's face. On the outside, he might appear to be laughing off but inside his head, he was trembling like a five-year-old child. It didn't help that Akashi was the one that told the story; the guy had this weird aura of persuasion around him that made everything sound so real.

Standing next to Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara and Momoi also shared Aomine's sentiment though they had their own way of expressing the fear: Midorima was gripping his lucky item tightly, Murasakibara ate the snack faster than usual, Momoi was standing a bit too close to Aomine. And such small changes didn't go unnoticed by Akashi. Feeling interested, Akashi allowed his mouth to tilt up in form of a smirk, which was intimidating enough to make others shiver in fear.

"Eh…uhm… Akashi, where is the new transfer student? I saw you dragging him out earlier", Midorima asked, hoping it would help brighten up the mood.

Akashi didn't reply. He crossed his arms to his chest, flashing his trademark smirk of a devil. Again, came the shiver.

Back to Kuroko, he was moving (read: sneaking) behind Aomine's back without them (except Akashi) noticing. The small bluenette stood on his toes and blew at the tanned teen's nape. The effect was instantaneous.

"**WAAAAAH! A GHOST IS BEHIND ME!", **Aomine jumped out of fright and screamed the first, his face paled drastically.

"WAAA~! A ghost! Call an exorcist now!" (Midorima)

"Rin Okumura?" (Murasakibara)

"No, Abraham Van Helsing!" (Momoi)

"Abraham Lincoln?" (Aomine)

"Uzumaki Naruto!" (Momoi)

"Akashi Seijuro!" (Aomine)

Midorima, Murasakibara and Momoi turned their head to give Aomine a disbelieving look.

"What? I think Akashi is scary enough to scare away ghosts!", Aomine explained his choice and tried to calm his panicked heart.

"Everyone", Akashi spoke up strictly, quickly earning full attention of the group, "I think all of you are being very rude to refer Tetsuya as a ghost."

Immediately, the group slowly turned around (they suspected Akashi was tricking them) and found the little blue-haired teen standing behind Aomine and waving his hands.

"Hi", Kuroko greeted, his face as black as ever.

"You bastard, what do you think you're doing? You scare the heck out of me", Aomine said, massaging his chest, his eyes fixing on the bluenette, "Seriously, you could have informed us when you arrived."

"But I've been here with you guys since the beginning", Kuroko calmly replied in the monotonous voice.

"Wait, you mean you had been here with Akashi even before we arrived?", Midorime quickly asked.

"Yes, I've arrived here with Akashi-kun before you came"

"…."

"Then why didn't we see you?"

Before Kuroko had a chance to answer, Akashi had replied in his stead, "Tetsuya has a very weak presence; therefore, people normally miss him if they don't look carefully."

"Oh~!", the group understood, nodding their head.

"Then, let's move over there to have lunch. I'll introduce you guys to Tetsuya while we're eating", Akashi gestured to the spot in the shade, where they usually had their lunch break, and everyone silently followed him.

Once everyone had comfortably seated themselves on the ground with Kuroko sitting next to Akashi, the redhead began to introduce everyone's name to Kuroko, which Kuroko politely nodded at the person whose name was mentioned.

After the introduction was done, everyone started taking out their respective colorful bento box.

"Akashi-kun, here's your bento", Kuroko unwrapped the cloth, revealing two boxes under the wrapper and handed the red bento box to Akashi.

"Thanks, Tetsuya."

Then, Kuroko and Akashi proceeded to open the lid of their bento and started digging into their meal until Akashi noticed Kuroko's food portion..

"Tetsuya, don't tell me that's all you're gonna have for lunch."

Akashi eyed disapprovingly at how little food Kuroko had packed inside his bento box. Since the bluenette moved to live in the redhead's house, Akashi had realized that Kuroko had an astonishingly close-to-none small appetite for a still growing teenager. Maybe that was why Kuroko was so petite in the first place.

"This is my usual portion for lunch, Akashi-kun."

"How many times have I told you? You should eat more if you want to stay fit and healthy", Akashi chastised. He picked up a piece of chicken karaage with his chopsticks and transferred the food to Kuroko's box.

"But…."

"No buts, Tetsuya. Don't make me force-feed you", Akashi said sternly, his chopsticks ready to put the chicken piece in Kuroko's mouth.

And the small bluenette had no choice but to comply with his fiancé's order. He took a small bite of the karaage, which Akashi nodded approvingly.

The lunch carried on in the same pattern in which Akashi tried to make Kuroko eat more and the bluenette tried to prevent the redhead from doing so. There were a few times that Kuroko attempted to transfer his food to Akashi's box in the disguise of "Akashi should try this one. It's delicious", but in the end, the amount of food transferred by Akashi was still bigger than that of Kuroko's, so it didn't help alleviate the problem.

Two fiancé was too caught up in their own little world of food shipping to remember that they were in the presence of other people. They would continue to remain oblivious until the awkward silence caught Akashi's attention. The redhead looked up from his food to check what had happened to his usually noisy classmates, particularly Aomine, and was immediately greeted by the sight of 4 teenagers' jaws dropping down, eyes widening to the size of a saucer.

"_Not this again". _"Stop staring at me and start eating lunch now or we're gonna be late for class", Akashi chastised, not pleased with his friends' reaction.

"Akashi, may I ask why your and Kuroko's bento was put together in a same wrapper? Also, do you and Kuroko know each other? You two seemed… close", Midorima asked, still not believing his eyes.

Akashi and Kuroko looked at each other, seemingly asking for the other's approval, before the redhead decided to answer the greenette's answer.

"Yes, Kuroko and I have met before", Akashi calmly replied while putting a piece of tamagoyaki into his mouth.

"But that doesn't explain how come your bento and Kuroko's are in the same wrapper."

"Tetsuya is currently living in my house. Does that explain your question, Daiki?"

Everyone turned around to stare at Kuroko disbelievingly, half expecting the boy to say something, half wanting to get a better look of the bluenette as if he was a rare species. Kuroko glanced at the Akashi, waiting for his fiancé's approval to speak. The redhead nodded, allowing his fiancé to speak in his stead.

"My parents are currently working abroad, so Akashi-kun's parents suggest that I live with Akashi-kun for the time being. My parents have given their approval to the suggestion and encouraged me to do so; therefore, I'm living in Akashi-kun's house now. I don't want to look like a freeloader, so I have been helping around in the house and preparing Akashi-kun's lunch. That's why you can see my bento is placed in the same wrapper with Akashi's."

After explaining the reasons, Kuroko calmly put in his mouth a slice of cucumber and chewed. And came even more stares directed at the small bluenette.

"Kuroko-kun…ehm… how long have you been staying at Aka-chan's house?", Momoi asked, interested in the story.

"Since last week."

"Then, you've been preparing Aka-chan's bento since last week, right?", the pinkette asked nervously.

"That's right."

Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine and Momoi immediately shuddered in fear as the knowledge of the chef behind the last week catastrophic bento struck them hard. Embarrassing memories of them being completely out of character, one by one revealing their most inner thought, after having a taste of Akashi's bento rushed back, draining every bit of color from their face. They took a wary glance of Kuroko's bento. Through their vision filter, Kuroko's and Akashi's bento seemed to be glowing with a dark ominous aura that made them shiver at the thought of tasting it again.

Being observant as ever, Akashi caught on the changes of his clubmates at knowing it was Kuroko who made the bento. If it weren't for the fact he still had an image to uphold, he would be laughing his butt off at how funny his friends' faces were. Of course, there was no way that the redhead would miss this opportunity to tease his friends.

"So, does anyone here want to taste my bento?", Akashi asked smugly, enjoying the scared expression of the others.

After that, screams could be heard from the rooftop. Other students and teachers heard it but just dismissed it because screaming had become a normal occurrence ever since one Akashi Seijurou joined Teiko.

-o0o-

At the moment, Kuroko was finding the way to the basketball gym, where he would have a member test to join the club. After lunchtime, Akashi had asked Kuroko which club he would join, and Kuroko, without hesitation, answered basketball. The bluenette had always liked playing the sport because basketball was the very sport that brought him his first friend and also his best friends. Fond memories suddenly came back. When he was still in Japan, Kuroko met a cheerful black-haired boy, who later introduced him to basketball and also became his very first friend. Sadly, not long after, Kuroko had to move with his family to America due to his parents' work, thus cutting off their time together, but the day before departure, they had made a promise to play together again on court. In America, Kuroko fortunately made friends with an energetic, airheaded but sincere Japanese boy who went by the name of Kagami Taiga. Through Kagami, he met Himuro Tatsuya and Alexandria, and gradually, the four became a close-knit family through basketball practice sessions and matches. And it was also in America that Kuroko's basketball style was formed and developed.

The original plan was that Akashi would take Kuroko to the gym, but then, at the end of the class, the bluenette was hold back by the Japanese Literature teacher to discuss about his Japanese skill. Akashi was planning to wait for his bluenette but then was informed that something cropped up at the gym, requiring him to be there to solve the problem. The redhead, to his dismay, then told Kuroko the direction to the gym and quickly headed out of the class.

Back to the present, Kuroko was at a dilemma whether he should turn right or left. Akashi had given him the direction to the gym, which Kuroko had tried to memorize but right now, it seemed his memory had failed him. Teiko was a big school, so it was no surprise that Kuroko lost his bearings after 5 minutes of walking.

"Should I turn left or right?", Kuroko pondered with a poker face.

After 1 minute of deep meditation, Kuroko decided that it was high time to use his family's secret technique, which had passed down from generation to generation (okay, his mother was the one who created it but it still counted that his mother had passed it down to him), in this case of emergency. It was usually used when a person had difficulty choosing the direction and its accuracy had never failed to amaze Kuroko. That secret technique was called "Shoe flips and shoe points".

Kuroko unknotted the string of his left sneaker and let his feet a little bit out of the shoe. He stood, took a calm breath and, with all his might, kicked his left feet forward hard. And the shoe flew off Kuroko's leg.

And it landed on the ground…with the toe box leaning slightly to the right.

.

.

.

"OK, turn left".

With that, the bluenette put on his sneaker and went in the left direction.

After 5 minutes of walking straight down the path, the bluenette grew restless with each minute passing by. The basketball gym was still nowhere to be seen. And Kuroko began to question the accuracy of the family technique.

Just when he was about to give up and called his fiancé, Kuroko noticed a tall black-haired student walking in front of him with a sport duffel bag. Deciding not to bother Akashi, Kuroko approached the student to ask for direction.

"Excuse me."

No response. Kuroko sighed.

"Excuse me."

The teenager still didn't turn back to look at Kuroko.

"**Excuse me!"**. This time, Kuroko said louder and tapped at the students' shoulder.

"**AAAAH!"**, the student jumped up in fright.

"_My lack of presence sometimes annoys me so much"_, Kuroko thought bitterly.

"Hey, don't scare me like that. If you want to talk to me, just speak normally", the teen spoke, his hand massaging his heart.

"Sorry for scaring you but I have called you two times but you didn't turn around, so I have no choice but to speak louder than usual", Kuroko said monotonously and bowed slightly.

"Really? Sorry for noticing you earlier. I was thinking about something before you called me. Well then, what can I do for you?", the taller student said while sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Can you tell the way to the basketball gym? I just transferred this morning so I'm not familiar with the way around here", the bluenette asked politely.

"Basketball gym? Hey, I'm currently heading there, so why not join me? It's not really far from here", the taller teen said with a smile.

That meant his family technique was right all along. Men, his mother was amazing.

"Thanks…eh…"

"Nijimura Shuuzou, second year."

"Thank you for your offer, Nijimura-senpai. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, first year. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Kuroko-kun. Well then, let's hurry. I bet my vice captain is complaining about how late I am", Nijimura grinned, casually talking Kuroko's hand and leading him down the path.

Kuroko looked at their joined hands nervously but before he could voice his feeling, Nijimura had already spoke.

"Don't get nervous like that. It's not like I'm gonna eat you or anything", the raven smiled sincerely, which made Kuroko blushed a bit. "Can I ask why you're heading to the basketball gym?"

"I want to apply to the club. My friend says that I should go there to see captain for approval."

"Well then, you just met the captain."

"Huh?"

"Nijimura Shuuzou, captain of Teiko basketball team, at your service."

"Nijimura-senpai is the captain? Then you must be really good", Kuroko complimented, surprised that he actually met the captain on his way to the gym.

"Not really… Ah, here's the gym."

Kuroko looked up and was greeted by the majestic sight of the gym. Kuroko gulped. He suddenly felt nervous at the test he was gonna take.

"Ready, Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko nodded nervously and went inside the gym with Nijimura. There, he could hear the sound of shoes on the court and the sound of ball bouncing on the floor and through the net. And of course, at the other side of court, standing in all of his glory was his beloved fiancé, Akashi Seijurou.

"_It's show time."_

**_TBC_**

* * *

**Nijimura has made his debut. I can believe I actually forget to put NijimuraXKuroko in the option. But if you want, you can send me a note to notify you preference if the options don't have your shipping.**

**BTW, if you have any interest in vampire GOMxKuroko, feel free to drop by my other story, Whereabouts of Miracles. It's not really about vampires but they still suck blood XD. **

******Last but not least, any constructive comment is welcome!**


End file.
